As The Autumn Cloverleaf Falls
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: When a little Girl from another Dimension takes over Toontown it will be up to a Girl Named Lizette Cloverleaf and some Weasels to save the not just Toontown but the Whole Toon World... but is the little girl who's name is Doominique the real enemy? or is she just a pawn being used by a even more dangerous bad guy...?
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Bugs Bunny [who is only mentioned] from Looney Tunes Goes to Warner Bros.**

**all so Doominique is in this story and she made a Cameo in Life Turn Upside Down by Weasels Chapter 3..**

**any way I Hope you like this story too and sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar.**

**[oh and yes in the Cover that is Twitchy, Crazy and Scummy..and if you haven't heard of Twitchy, Crazy and Scummy and some other weasels who were thought up but weren't designed and didn't make the cut in the movie and same as Slimy and Flasher who were designed but wasn't in the main movie you can look it up if you like to know more.]**

**any way I will let you read this story now so Enjoy.**

* * *

a girl with long strawberry blond hair and had gray eyes was walking down the streets to her home  
when some punks come walking to her.

"Well Well if it isn't Cloverleaf...What you doing here on are turf?"one guy said who had a red mohawk on his head.

the girl seem annoyed by these thugs as they walk closer to her one step at a time and there was about seven of them.  
"Oh please I don't have time for this..."The Girl said as she kicks the guy with the red mohawk in the gut and making him double over in pain and fall to his knees and she walks around him and starts to walk way from the thugs "Do Not Bother me I don't have time to deal with you punks..."she tells them as she walks away from them.

she had made it home just in time and she was tired and needed to rest but she didn't feel like going to her room so she just flopped on to the couch face first...

her mother heard her come in and walk over to the couch "Lizette there you are your friend Fiona called and wondered if you would like to hang out later? she doesn't have work at McDonalds today so she thought you might want to-"Her mother said and the girl who she called Lizette look up at her mother still laying on the couch on her stomach."Mom I told you to call me Liz...and No I don't want to hang out with Fiona...I told you she isn't my friend...she is just some girl who happens to insist that I hang out with her and be friends with her..."Liz said as she lets her face flop back on to the pillow that was on the couch.

"Well I think you should make friends at this new town we moved to I am going to a book club meeting and I wont be back until later tonight do you think you'll be okay until then?"her Mom asks as she grumbles a "Whatever..." and her mother sighs at this and leaves out of the house and past a mail box that has the name Cloverleaf on it...

yep the girl's last name was Cloverleaf like the name that was in the who framed roger rabbit movie...

she really hated her last name because of that fact it was the name of that company that Judge Doom Owned...

seriously where are the chances that she would have the same last name as that company that Judge Doom owns in the movie?

she tried not to think too much about it as she closes her eyes and fells a sleep but when she woke up she heard a noise outside and she gets up and grumbles about dumb thugs following her home and asking for a fight seriously some times she wondered if they had any brains at all...

she open the door to her has and saw her trash can shake a little and she goes over to it as it was right next to there mail box and when she look inside she couldn't believe her eyes...

curled up and having his arms over his eyes with his rabbit ears covering his eyes was none other then...  
"Roger Rabbit?!"she said in shock and surprise cause Toons aren't suppose to be real and here one is and she went to pinch the left side of her cheek on her face and after she tested if it was a dream or not and clearly from her aching cheek it wasn't a dream it was real and Roger was in the trash can...  
she sighs at this and grabs Roger out of the trash can and carries him inside and closes the door with the back of her foot.

_

Roger was on the couch looking sadly to the ground as he had his rabbit ears down "Thanks for letting me in your home...I was afraid no one would help me at all...Toons aren't seen much outside Toontown anymore now in days..."Roger said as Liz walks in out of the kitchen with a drink of water for Roger she didn't want to give him anything that could cause him to act the same way when he was given a drink from the movie..  
she handed him the drink of water and he thank her as he drinks it down and lucky for her and him nothing happen.  
"So Roger tell me...what are you doing here in the Human world when you should be in Toontown? Seriously whats up with that?"Liz asks him as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

"some one name Doominique has took over Toontown...I barely escaped out of the place with a few other toons but...Jessica...she wasn't so lucky...she got captured just like some other Toons who didn't get away...I even went back into Toontown to try to save my wife but Herman said it was too dangerous but I didn't listen...but when I got back to Toontown...everything and everyone was different...and when I ran into Jessica she didn't even act like she know me she just...  
wasn't Jessica anymore..."Roger said sadly as he was holding his glass of water..

"then how did she act Roger?"Liz asks Roger as he gulps and his eyes widen "Awful...she was like a different...she had some type of body suit that was a white color and her eyes were all dull too...she...she attacked me! she tried to hurt me! Why would she do that?! she only hits me if its for my own safety but this this wasn't My Jessica something changed her during those Big Toon Robots came and said something about 'Doominique is your Queen now So you must listen to her or else!' and Plus I haven't seen what this Doominique looks like but if she is anything like Judge Doom then we are Doomed! Game Over! Toontown is not gonna be a happy place anymore!"Roger cries out as he jumps to the floor on to his feet and was all in a panic and seeing how panic he was she goes over to him and grabs Roger under his arms and lifts him up.  
"Roger! Calm Down! if it will help I will help you but I can't make any promises that my help will work out in the end but I will go with you back to Toontown hows that?"Liz said to Roger who was smiling at her and has his eyes all sparkling "Really?! Y-You He-Help Me!? and to Get Jessica and everyone back to normal?!"Roger asks her as she nods her head and he hugs her "Oh Joy! I am So Happy! I thought I would never get some one to help! But you said you would with out me asking ya! that's Really Swell!"Roger said as he jumps out of her arms and runs to the door and had his hand at the door ready to open it .

"Roger Wait! shouldn't I pack for the trip first? I mean I might need some stuff and-"she asks him but then Roger ran over and grabs her by her hand "No Time! We Gotta Go Now! the portal to Toontown will only be open for like until midnight and it wont open again until like Monday!"Roger said to her as they left out the door and Roger was nice enough to close the door behind them as they ran down the streets with Roger leading the way.

"Whats this about the Portal and it will stay closed until Monday?!"Liz asks Roger who looks up at her while still running.  
"Well funny as it sounds Toontown is a little different now since we now live in some type of well a Pocket Dimension that is like a Toon Dimension and we even got a Toon Galaxy with other Toon Type Planets with Toon Aliens living on them! and the Pocket Dimension was made to make a new world that could fit all the new toons that were too much in Toontown! and me and Jessica were thinking about Moving to Toon Texas but right now I guess those plans will have to put on hold!"Roger said as Liz took all this in as he lead her to a Tunnel to which she was guessing was the portal.

"So Wait your saying because of all the New Toons that was made Over the Years, Toontown became Overpopulated and you guys had to make a type of Pocket Dimension that acts as a Toon Dimension and a Toon Earth? what is it like a Copy of those Toon Planet drawings that humans drawed before?"she asks him and he nods his head yes.

"Yeah you see the Scientist took some of the drawings of some cartoons planets and space like from all types of cartoon shows and place them into Toontown and then there was some sparkles and all so the drawings were taken by some wind and they kept spinning around and around then the drawings shot up in the air and everyone thought that nothing happen so we all thought we would never find homes for the New Toons that were in Toontown but the next day when I woke up and read the paper it said that we had a Toon New York! and we didn't have that before and half of the New Toons moved there! and everything has been fine ever since some Toons who have lived in Toontown for years have moved away and some Toons who live in other places in the Toon World move to Toontown too! but right now Toontown isn't safe! and most of the Toons who lived at Toontown had escape to Toon New York!"Roger said as he was now running through the tunnel with her and leading her into Toontown which was now different...

"What The...What happen to this Place?"she asks as Roger stopped and let go of her.  
"as I said before it was Doominique! She Took Over Toontown and now its all...Metal Like...even the ground and the Buildings are all Metal like..."Roger said in fright as he places his fists near his mouth and his ears were once again down.

"anything else you want to tell me Roger?"Liz asks him but then he grab her by her arms and pulls her near a bush that was a gray color as some Robots Came walking past them.

"Wow Are those Doominique's robots?"she asks him as he nods his head yes "y-yeah! and they been walking around Toontown searching for any Toons who might of not got away and are still in hiding and not under Doominique's control...it is very scary and I am so worried for Jessica that I haven't ate or slept in like since I escaped!"Roger said as he was now biting at his fingers and Liz saw this and pulls his fingers away from his mouth "Roger!" he looks at her in confusion with a mix of still being scared out of his mind "Y-Yeah Liz?"he asks her and she pats the tops of his head with her right hand "Calm Down..."she tells him then watches as the last robot leaves and she gets out of the bush and grabs Roger and tells him to start Running and they start down the street which was the same as the first street they were on.

"So is The Toon Patrol still Gone or are they working for Doominique now too?"she asks him as they saw some of the Robots and they lean to the wall where they were so the Robots wouldn't see them and would just walk on by...

"I haven't Seen the Toon Patrol For like a long time and I really don't think they are working for Doominique and I don't really want to ask for there help! and I think we are fine just trying to get some nice toons to help us..."Roger said as Liz rolls her eyes and looks to Roger "Roger Come on we need all the help we can get and even if some Toons who are bad guys you need all the help you can get..."Liz said to him as Roger grumbles about not trusting Weasels.

Liz shakes her head at this and looks around and looks far way that was outside of Toontown and saw a old house with a dead tree next to it and look to be untouched by the transformed metal Toontown.

"Come on Roger I think I found a safe place to hide out while we think of a plan to save Toontown!"Liz said as she picks him up and carried him as she ran down the street and went outside of Toontown and to the dirt and dead grass with the dead tree with the old house in it and Liz places Roger down and reaches for the door and opens it up and goes inside followed by Roger and it look a little dark but it was a little light up thanks to the door still being open but then the door suddenly shuts and Roger lets out a yell "Oh boy its Dark in here!"then there was a sound that sound like a frying pan hitting some one and some one falling to floor.

"Roger? you okay? Come on Roger this isn't funny! Say Something!"she said but then felt some one hit her over the head and she felt herself falling out cold but before she fell fully out cold she heard laughing that sounded very much like...  
"...Weasels...?"she thought before she shut her eyes and fell out cold on the floor...

_

when Liz came too she was tied up in a chair and Roger was tied up as well next to her but he was still out cold.  
she looks around the room and it look like a basement...

"What happen?"Liz asks she looks around the room in the basement and saw a washer and dryer.

"You Tell Me...You the one who broke into are Home you and that Rabbit..."a voice said and Liz looks around for the voice and she glares at every place she looked "Who's There?! Show yourself!"she yells out at the voice came into view and she saw it was a weasel who had look like Scum all over his fur and clothes and he was wearing sunglasses and he had a scar over his left eye.  
"Well Talk or do I gotta get rough with ya!"the Weasel said but then another Weasel comes out no where and had messy hair and had some kinda rope around there neck with a chain hanging from it.

"Hi! I'm Crazy! Whats your name!?"The voice was female so Liz could only guess that this weasel was a girl..  
"Liz...so who is mister rude over there?"she asks Crazy as she looks over at the other weasel.  
"Oh him he's just Scummy he's normally much nicer then this but because of all that whole Robots taking over Toontown thing and turning the town all metal like he's been a real grumpy-mick weasel! and it doesn't help that Twitchy is all more twitchy then normal due to the fact we ran out of coffee about 10 months ago since the take over."Crazy said and Liz's eyes widens at this.  
"Wait so the take over was like 10 Months ago?!"she asks Crazy who nods her head "Yeah That's right most Toons who lived in Toontown either escape to other places in the Toon World or escape into the Human world and are hiding out but the three of us decided to stay here we are still near Toontown but we are like outside the city so we are safe."Crazy said as she took out some cookies and reaches them to her "You want some cookies?"Crazy asks her and Liz would of said yes but she was kinda tied up at the moment and couldn't really grab one at the moment.

"You Mind getting these rope off me first...?"she asks Crazy who nods her head yes and was going to get the rope off her and Scummy yells out "Crazy! Are You Crazy You can't Just let her loose! what if she is working for that Doominique?!"Scummy said while point to Liz who rolled her eyes at him "Listen I know you don't trust me and honestly I don't really care if you ever do but we need to take back Toontown and you need to work together with me and Roger to save Toontown!"Liz said as Crazy was done getting the rope off her and Liz got up off the chair and Scummy snarls at her as he points up at her "No way! it ain't are fight! why should we Help Toontown any way!?"Scummy said as he stomps his left foot to the ground.

"Cause well you might not be able to leave this place for one and will most likely run out of food and...Coffee?"and as soon as she said Coffee a twitching weasel ran down the stairs and then grab Scummy by his shoulders and shakes him.  
"NOT THE COFFEE MAN! I NEED MY COFFEE! I NEED MY COFFEE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THE STUFF! AND WE RAN OUT OF SODA LIKE 8 MONTHS AGO MAN AND COFFEE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT MAN! THAT AND THE TV! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SCUMMY! I NEED MY COFFEE!"Twitchy yells as he was shaking Scummy still and Scummy was getting dizzy from all the shaking "but I don't want to work with that rabbit! he-"Scummy said but was cut off by Twitchy getting up in his face "I DON'T CARE MAN! I WOULD EVEN WORK FOR BUGS BUNNY IF IT MEANT I GET MY COFFEE BACK! SO WE ARE WORKING WITH THE RABBIT TO FREE THE COFFEE...I Mean Uhh...Toontown.."Twitchy said blushing as he lets go of Scummy and lets him fall to the floor.  
"Errr...Fine we will work with Girl and The Rabbit but I wont like it..."Scummy said as he sit up and rub his head and then saw a hand reach to him and he looks down and saw that Liz was offering her hand out to him.  
"Come on I'll help you up..."Liz said as he places his hand on her hand and she helps him up on to his feet.  
"listen I know you guys don't like Roger and I know he isn't really a fan of Weasels but you guys will have to put your difference a side and work together to take back Toontown and stop this Doominique! Okay?"Liz said to Scummy, Crazy and Twitchy who all look at each other then back to her then to each other then to the still out cold Roger and they glared at him then look back to each other then back to Liz then back to Roger then to Liz again...  
then they started to huddle up and started to talk and Crazy shoots her head up to look at her and grins and Scummy puts his hand on top of Crazy's head and pushes her down to come back to talking with them and after some 10 minutes of whispering...  
they then broke from there huddle and look up at Liz.  
"Fine we'll work with the Rabbit but it is only for a little while until everything is back to normal...deal?"Scummy said to her as he reaches a hand to her as if to shake on it.  
she thought about it and it did seem fair given there situation...and Roger did need all the help he could get even though once he woke up she will have to explain it to him.  
she then takes Scummy's hand and shakes it.  
"Fine I guess you could call this a Truce then but don't try anything funny got that? I'll be watching you Scummy."Liz said to him as he lets go of her hand and smirks "Oh Come on Don't you trust this face?"he said while pointing to himself.

"I would trust Psycho and Stupid More then I would You..."Liz said to him as she goes over to Roger and gently pats his face trying to wake him up "Roger...come on Roger wake up..."Liz said and Roger fluttered his eyes open and looks and sees Liz.  
"LIZ! Oh Man What hit me?!"Roger asks and then before she could explain to him he saw the Three Weasels in the Room and some how he slip through the rope that had him and she couldn't help but say in her mind "Man it must be interesting being a Toon..."she thought to herself.

and Roger got in front of her as if trying to protect her and glares at the Three Weasels "You Three Stay Back!"Roger said to them but Liz grab Roger by one of his ears and pulls it "Ouch! Hey Watch the Ear!"Roger said as she lets go of him and he rubs the ear she pulled "What was That for?!"he asks her and she sighs "Sorry Roger but I Had to stop you some how before you started a fight...now listen you ain't going to like this but...meet your Team in the fight against Doominique..."Liz said to him as she points to the three Weasels and then Roger just stood there at first before he fainted.

"Some one get a bucket of water..."Liz asks as Crazy giggles "I'm on it! hehehe!"Crazy said as she ran up the stairs and came back down with a bucket of water and splashes Roger with it and making him shoots up and spit out some of the water that got into his mouth "Boy I had such a Nightmare I dream that I had to work with Weasels!"Roger said and Liz rolls her eyes and shakes her head  
"Roger that wasn't a Dream and they Agreed to work with us to take back Toontown From Doominique."Liz said to Roger who's eyes were wide "WHAT?!"Roger said before fainting again.

"Crazy can you...?"Liz asks Crazy who grabs the bucket "I'm way a head of you!"Crazy said as she goes off and then back and splashes Roger with water again and making him sit up and spit out some more water again and then Crazy was about to Splash him again when Roger grab the bucket away from her "Stop that!"Roger yells and points to her and she giggles.

"This is Gonna Take a While..."Liz said as she watches as Crazy Splash Roger with the bucket of water again any way and causing Roger to get mad and chase Crazy all over the Room.

to be continued...

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I Only own Lizette "Liz" and Doominique who's real name is Dominique but she calls herself Doominique...reasons why may come later.]**

* * *

the four toons and the one human had sneak into Toontown and was making sure the Robots didn't see them..  
"So Whats the Plan Liz?"Scummy asks her as she looks from him to the robots...  
"We'll have to sneak past them some how and get to the place where the other Toons are kept...we just need to figure out how though..."she said as Roger look like he had a idea cause his clap his hands and was hopping up and down.  
"Oh Oh I know! we Should get Eddie to help and his family that could-"Roger said but Liz cut him off as she grab him by his lips with two of her fingers "I would rather eat dirt than have that man help!"Liz said with her eyes looking angry at the very name of Eddie Valiant and Roger push her hand away. "Whats Wrong with you? Why wouldn't you want Eddie's Help? sure he is a little Old now but he can help save Toontown! So what gives?"Roger asks her as she glares at Roger but then she looks at the Robots in front of them letting her glare be on them instead...  
"its because of what he did to the Toon Patrol...even though he saved everyone in Toontown from being Dipped by Judge Doom...he had No Right in doing what he did to them..."Liz said and then looks to Roger "And you and Your Wife should be ashamed for allowing it!"she said with tears in her eyes and Roger gasps and then look at first just shocked but then angry and he poke her in the shoulder "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! THOSE WEASELS WERE BAD! AND THEY GOT KARMA FOR WHAT THEY DID!"Roger said to Liz who pushes Roger away from her and pokes him in the chest like he did to her shoulder.  
"Yeah! Like it was right for your own wife to cheat on ya with Marvin Acme?! Where is that Woman's Karma?! Huh?! Oh that's right her being taken by Doominique is her Karma or at least one of the many Karma that will befall her once this whole mess is over with! and you don't even bother to call her out on it to her face or even ask her why she did it before the whole Eddie taking the pictures of it! for all you know she might of been seeing him more then just that one time when Eddie took those pictures! and You have No right to say that the Toon Patrol got what came to them! I use to think nothing of it on what happen to them but then after seeing it more I felt sorry for them! Sure they can be jerks and a little rude but even they should be given some chances!"Liz yells at Roger who look away with his fists tighten and she started to feel sorry for him and she places a hand to his shoulder "Roger I'm sorry I Had no right to speak about your wife like that but you have to understand that-"she said but he slap her in the face from being so angry and the Three Weasels that were with them gasps in shock and Roger must of now notice what he did and he gasps.  
"L-Li-Liz! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm So So Sorry! I just felt so angry and-"Roger said reaching to her but she steps away from him...  
"Roger go back to the human world...and stay there...go to some one there you know and stay with them...me and the Weasels will handle the fight are selves...so go..."Liz said to Roger who looks down and then looks back up and nods his head...

he knew it was for the best he would only get in the way and plus he didn't want to ruin the friendship he made with Liz after having a fight like that...  
Roger sneak away from the four and go to the portal to the human world and he couldn't help but think...

"could she be right about Jessica...? maybe it is best I do talk to Jessica about the whole Acme thing after this whole mess is over with..."Roger thought to himself as he left through the portal...

with Liz and the weasels who were sneaking into one of the buildings that they saw one of the robots go into...

Scummy was beside her and going up some stairs following behind them was Twitchy who had found a box of coffee and now had a cup of coffee...don't ask how he made it...and next to Twitchy was Crazy who was giggling like crazy and look to be hyper..  
"So You siding with Weasels huh?"Scummy asks her as she looks over to him...  
"No...I just...well I do like the Toon Patrol and I guess I just felt sorry for them I mean laughing to death and getting dipped...  
I don't like the idea of what Eddie did to them...and if I ever see That Valiant I will kick him the same place he kick Smarty...  
and if I had met your friends I don't think they would like me..."Liz said as she reaches to the top of the stairs with Scummy and followed by Twitchy and Crazy.

they walk down a hall way and saw a door and Liz went over to the door and open it up and she was surprise to find bottles of bottles of purple liquid that reminded her of Dip but wasn't the same color as it...  
"What is this stuff?"Liz asks as she places a hand on a large Glass that had more of the purple liquid..  
"it is called the Reverse-Dip that the Robots brought here to Toontown...don't know how it works but its got Reverse in the name..."Scummy said and Liz suddenly got the idea what the purple liquid that Scummy said was Reverse-Dip by the way, was for...  
"of course! it is a Reverse-Dip so it would bring back Toons who had been dipped! it makes sense but why would some one who wants to take over Toontown want to make a Reverse-Dip that helps Toons? I Don't get it..."Liz said as she heard the doors shut on them...  
"What The?! Oh Man!"Scummy said as he ran to the door and tries to open it "Oh Man! We Are Trapped! the Door is Locked!"he cried out as he tried to open the door.  
and Twitchy started to panic too but he didn't until he ran out of coffee he was drinking before then he had a reason to worry...

"OH NO! WE ARE TRAPPED AND THERE IS NO COFFEE HERE! I NEED MY COFFEE! OPEN THE DOOR OPEN THE DOOR!"Twitchy yells as he goes to where Scummy is at and puts his hands on the door handle and his feet on door and tries to pull it open with Scummy banging on the door with his fists and yelling for some one to open it.

Liz and Crazy just watched the two male weasels trying to get the door open..  
"Come on! Open Up! I want outta here! I can't be trapped in here!"Scummy yells out as he kept banging on the door with his fists.  
"And I Need My Coffee! Or at Least a Soda!"Twitchy cries out as he was trying to get the door open...

Liz Looks to Crazy "Crazy watch them I'm going to see if there is another way out of here..."Liz said to Crazy who nods her head and goes over to the two and just before they could ask what she wanted she took out a Toon Hammer and hit them over the head with it and knocking them out...

Liz Couldn't help but blink at this before giving a small chuckle "Well that is one way to calm them down, nice job Crazy."Liz said to Crazy as she smiles happy that she was told she did a good job and was now hugging the Toon Hammer.

Liz left the three and went deeper into the Lab and searching for a way out..

it took a while but she had found something that look like another door but when she open it up and went inside she was surprise to find she was back to where she started and Scummy and Twitchy were laying in front of the door as if it was the front door and...  
"of course! Crazy! Grab Twitchy and Scummy now!"Liz orders Crazy as she gives off a salute and goes over to Twitchy and Scummy and grabs them and place them over her shoulder and Liz grab Crazy by her hand "Come on! we are going out this way!"Liz said as she hurries up and goes out of the door way from where she came when she was searching for a way out and like as she thought as she left the room again they were now outside but it wasn't outside they were still inside it was just a room that acted like a botanical garden..

and she seem to be lost in the beauty of the garden when a voice spoke up from some speakers...  
"welcome I am Doominique and Ruler of Toontown I would be there in person to deal with you but I have important matters to tend too so I shall have some one else be there to teach you a lesson..."a girl's voice said and to Liz it sounded very young...  
"is Doominique...a little girl...?"Liz thought to herself as Twitchy and Scummy woke up with Crazy looking at them with a smirk on her face and Scummy slap Crazy over the head and Liz sees this and glares at Scummy "Scummy Do Not hit Crazy!"Liz scolds him just as the sound of trees being knock down made her, Scummy, Crazy and Twitchy look in front of them to watch some trees fall down as there was stomping sound that send Scummy, Crazy and Twitchy up in the air a few times and caused Liz to fall down...  
and the thing that was coming there way got closer and closer and when they saw who or what it was they couldn't help but be shocked...

"No Way...This is Too Much..."Liz said in shock and fear at what she and The Three Weasels were seeing before them...

to be continued...

**Read & Review and Remember...**

**The Other Weasels that are like Sleazy, Slimy, Flasher, Crazy, Twitchy and Scummy need a little Love too..and the Other Weasels who I might need to look up the names of on a Disney's Roger Rabbit Website too.**

**any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes to Disney.**

**[I Only own my OC Liz & Doominique]**

**Enjoy the Chapter and Sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

* * *

What Liz, Scummy, Crazy and Twitchy saw in front of them send chills down there backs as they look up at the thing they saw in the botanical garden...

it was Turbo in his Cy-Bug Monster form and his face glitching to and from from his real face to King Candy...

"You Got to be kidding me..what is a video game character doing here?! then again I guess he does kinda count as a Toon...so I guess its possible for Video Game Characters to be a type of VG-Toons that could live in the Toon World as well...man I guess I Could think more of this later and not think about it right now while we are in for a big fight with Turbo!"Liz said as she saw Turbo or Cy-Turbugo which ever he might be called in his Cy-Bug monster form as he slam his claw down at her and she jumps out of the way and rolls on to the ground away and she hit her back on to one of the trees though not very hard and she look up and saw that Turbo was about to attack Crazy, Twitchy and Scummy with his Claws..

"Game Over Weasels! hehehehe!"Turbo said with a evil laugh as he has his claws were going up and he was about to slash at them.

"NO!"Liz said as she ran as fast as she could to save them and Crazy, Scummy and Twitchy are hugging each other waiting for Turbo to hurt them when nothing came they open there eyes and were shocked that Liz took the hit from Turbo's claws full on right on her back...  
and she felt pain through her back as she was getting ready to fall on to the ground but lucky for her Crazy caught her.  
she look worried for there human friend cause she was crying and she look to Scummy and Twitchy.

"Liz hurt! we need to get out of here!"Crazy cries and Scummy grumbles and yells out to her "AND HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT?! We Are Trapped with this 3D-Toon! and it looks like he wants to Kill us! how are we suppose to escape with him coming at us?!"Scummy yells at Crazy who was about ready to cry...

"Say Good bye Weasels! hahahaha!"Turbo said getting ready to attack them when a arrow shot into Turbo's side and causes some of his Digital Data to spark out.

"Ack! Who did that?!"Turbo yells as he looks around for the one who shot the arrow.

"Up Here Turbo!"a voice that sounded like a English British Accent.

and when Turbo saw the weasel who had light brown fur and blue eyes and wearing a green camouflage hoody and matching camouflage pants and he had a Bow and another Arrow pointed at Turbo...and yes the Weasel wearing camouflage was on top of a tree...

when Crazy, Scummy and Twitchy saw Him they knew who he was and for once was glad to see him...

"Who Are you?!"Turbo asks with a snarl in his voice and the Weasel smirks "The Name is Hunter...Not that it will matter to the likes of you..."he said to Turbo who took a step to him and kept stepping to him but stop and Hunter yell out  
"Ragtag! Antoine! Now!"Hunter yells out as Two more Weasels came rushing out of no where with rope in there hands as they came out of the bushes and head to Turbo and trip him up with the rope and caused him to fall down.

Ragtag was a Redish Brown fur weasel with Green eyes and had on a baggy Blue T-Shirt and Shoes that were like Stupid's shoes only a pink color.

The One who was Antoine was dress in a suit that was like Smarty's but in a Light Blue Color though he wasn't wearing a hat like Smarty's instead it was the same hat like Eddie Valiant wearing only it is a Toon Hat and it is a Light Blue Color...  
Antoine's fur was a White Color and his eyes were Green just like Ragtag's eyes.

"Around and Around we Go where we Stop-"Ragtag starts and then Antoine who had a New Jersey Accent finished off by saying "No One Knows!"Antoine said as they were running around Turbo with the rope as they go under his bug like legs with the rope and then jump up in the air and on to his back and then walk up his back and then start to tie the rope around him.

"Hey! Let me Go! You Weasels Are Going to Get it! I Hope You all Get Dipped By Doominique! Oooooh Just Wait until I get out of this Rope!"Turbo said as he tried to break free "Why Can't I get out of these ropes?!"Turbo screams as Hunter jumps down out of the tree and smirks at Turbo "That Rope is Toon & 3D-Toon Proof...so your gonna be here for a while..."Hunter said to Turbo with a smirk then he looks to Crazy, Scummy and Twitchy..  
"You Three Okay? You know This Place is Too Dangerous to stay in and...is that a Human?!"Hunter asks as Crazy whimpers as she hugs on to Liz who was now out cold cause the pain seem to be too much for her...

"She Protected us...Turbo Hurt her...Please Help Her..."Crazy said sadly as she hugs on to the girl in her arms.

Hunter sighs at this and he would be risking a lot if he help a human but he and the others only came here because they saw Crazy, Scummy and Twitchy but he must of not seen the Human who was with them..

"Fine...We'll help her...but we need to hurry up because the portal that links are world and the human world will close in a matter of 2 hours and it wont open up again until like who knows when...Copy! Drunky! Over here Now!"Hunter calls out to two other weasels who ran over to them.  
Copy was wearing a orange T-Shirt and a yellow baseball hat that he seem to wear backwards and he had brown eyes and the same color fur as Psycho..

and Drunky was wearing black sweater and matching slack pants...  
he had gray fur and olive green eyes.

"What do you need Hunter?"Drunky asks who had a Brooklyn Accent.  
"Yeah What you need?"Copy asks as he had a French Accent.  
"Help Crazy carry the human Girl Out of here! we need to move before more of Doominique's Goons shows up!"Hunter orders as Drunky and Copy nod there heads and went over to where Crazy and the other two weasels were...

as the three weasels followed Hunter and with the other four weasels...  
Scummy just had to ask "So Whats the Plan? Why are we going to the Portal for?"Scummy asks Hunter who looks behind him at Scummy as he keeps running.

"there is no plan...other then escape! We Can't beat Doominique and Toontown is nothing but a lost cause and its only a matter of time before the whole Toon World Becomes unsafe so we need to book it out of here!"Hunter said and Scummy grumbles about "Why didn't I think of that?" and they were running and they saw the Tunnel and they all started to run through it and look behind them and saw the Toons who were under Doominique's control running after them and Scummy started to panic as he look to Hunter "We better run faster! those Guys are Right Behind us and look like they Mean Business!"Scummy said in a panic as Hunter rolls his eyes at him "Don't be a Baby! we'll make it to the Human world on time! besides they wont be able to go through once its closed any way..."Hunter said as he went through the other side of the Tunnel followed by Copy, Drunky, Crazy who was carrying Liz and followed by Twitchy, Ragtag, Antoine and Scummy who was all most grab by one of the Toons who turn out to be Jessica but she wasn't able to get to him because as soon as the portals was about to close..  
Jessica and the Other Toons were flung backwards back into Toontown and the Toontown's side of the portal closed too..

Scummy felt himself sweat after that whole ordeal and he adjusted his sunglasses on his face..

"That was Too Close for comfort..."Scummy said as he gulps and stood up and went over to the others...

"So Now What Genius!? We Got away but Now we don't have a Home now either so where are we going to go!? You and Your Bright ideas!"Drunky said to Hunter who shakes his head before speaking "We Had No Choice but to leave Toontown its Not safe and soon enough Doominique would find out that there is more then just Toontown in that place and I couldn't risk us staying there any longer then we all ready had..."Hunter said with a serious tone in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah Well Where are suppose to stay then?!"Drunky asks Hunter who was about to tell him to shut up when...

"I...know a place..."a weak sounding voice said and Hunter and Drunky with the Others Look over and see that Liz was awake now but her eyes were half open and Crazy was still holding her and giving comforting pats on her shoulder and making sure not to touch her back where Turbo had wounded...

"You Can stay at my home...just until you get back on your feet..."she said tiredly and got up to her feet much to Crazy telling her she shouldn't be on her feet so soon because she was hurt.  
"Liz You shouldn't! Your Hurt!"Crazy said as Liz gave her a gentle smile "its okay...I'll be fine it was only my back that Turbo got not my legs so I can still walk...now then follow me it might take about maybe few hours to get back to my place and we should be able to get there before the sun comes up..."Liz said to them as she leads the way from the Tunnel with the 8 weasels following close behind.

when they got to her house they saw a mail box with the name Cloverleaf on it...

"So her Last Name is Cloverleaf..."Hunter thought to himself and then look over to Liz walking to the front porch but as soon as she got on to two of the steps she fell to her knees and lean over and had her hands on the porch and she hiss in pain.

Hunter runs over to her and looks at her and then to her back where the claw marks from Turbo..  
he helps her to her feet and had her sit down on the porch and then looks to Ragtag "Go inside and see if there is a first aid kit! we'll help her inside."Hunter said to Ragtag who nods his head and goes inside to search for the first aid kit and Hunter look to Twitchy and Antoine "You Two Help me get her inside! and Hurry up!"Hunter said to the two who nod there heads and go over to him and help him get Liz inside...

Scummy sighs at this and looks to Copy, Crazy and Drunky..  
"Well looks like you can't really go home again...come on guys lets go inside and see if there is anything to eat."Scummy said as he goes inside with Copy, Crazy and Drunky following him and Crazy being the last inside closes the door behind her.

to be continued...

* * *

**Yep Surprise! More Weasels who had been named but were dropped characters of the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie **

**Have made a Appearance in this story with the other dropped characters Crazy, Twitchy and Scummy.**

**and again I still like the idea of Crazy being a girl.**

**and all so the following names of the Weasels who appeared in Chapter 3 are**

**Hunter, Ragtag, Antoine, Copy and Drunk [Who I am gonna call Drunky in this story instead.]**

**any way **

**Read & Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Ice King From Adventure Time goes to Pendleton Ward.**

**Credit For Cool World [that is mentioned] goes to Ralph Bakshi. **

**Sorry for any Misspelling or Bad Grammar, I made this Chapter a little longer than the last ones.**

**any way Please Enjoy Reading this Chapter.**

* * *

after Ragtag found the first aid kit that was in the up stairs bathroom...  
Hunter was about to use it on Liz but Crazy stop him and slap his hand away and said she'll do it herself and she took Liz up stairs and even ask where her room was and Liz told her down the hall to the right...  
Hunter couldn't help but blink at this being confused by Crazy's actions and he looks to Scummy, Twitchy, Ragtag, Antoine and Copy...  
"Whats her Deal? What was that all about any way?"Hunter asks as he still felt confused by what happen.

"Maybe it is because your a guy and she feels that Liz would be more comfortable being treated by another girl who wont make her feel uncomfortable..."Ragtag said and the others stare at him with wide eyes..."What?! I know things okay! and Some Girls don't trust guys to treat them now...Sure they go to the hospital and most of the doctors are Male but some women feel more comfortable with a woman doctor due to some women having a Androphobia which is a Fear of Men and as most males have Gynophobia which is a fear of women to which Copy has Gynophobia."Ragtag said and Copy's eyes widen and he punches him in the face.

"DUDE! YOU PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"Copy yelled out and all eyes were on him now and he blushes..

"Okay I admit I am kinda afraid of Girls..."there was long pause while everyone was looking at him and he shouts "I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM OKAY!"Copy yells out to them.

"You don't have trouble talking with Crazy though."Scummy said with a smirk on his face and Copy looks at Scummy with a harsh glare in his eyes "That's Because I've known her longer! and she's like one of the guys and besides we are the only ones who know that Crazy is a Girl...well besides Psycho who knows she's girl cause there family...and the only ones who don't know she was a girl was Smarty, Wheezy, Stupid and Greasy...Thank Goodness Greasy didn't know...I maybe scared of girls but at least I respect enough not to try to hit on them like he does..."Copy said the last part mostly to himself.

"Well we can't worry about your fear of girls right now we got bigger problems...we can't go back to Toontown after that whole take over deal and I can't get in contact with Smarty and the others and tell them what happen...and I have no clue if they are still alive or not..."Hunter said as he heard foot steps coming from the stairs and looks over and sees Crazy coming down the stairs followed by Liz who looks over to them and half smiles "hey guys whats up?"Liz asks them and Ragtag spoke up "The Sky?" then Hunter looks at him and slaps him over the head "She was Speaking in slang you dork..."Hunter said to Ragtag who blushes a little he was still getting use to slang words.

Liz giggles a little and shakes her head at them and she step off the stairs to the ground floor "Well I want to show you guys to your room we have some extras that aren't being used and some of you guys will have to share but Crazy will be sharing a room with me I got a sleeping bag all ready for her."Liz said and Antoine spoke up "Hey! How come she gets to Sleep in your room!? Why Not one of us?!"Antoine asks and Hunter and Scummy look at him in disgust "What?"Antoine said as he looks at Hunter and Scummy giving him the stink eye and it wasn't just them giving him the stink eye it was all so Crazy, Ragtag and Twitchy.

"What I say?!"Antoine asks as he looks at everyone giving him the stink eye and he looks to Liz who seem mad at first but then amused as she saw the clueless look on his face.

wanting to change the subject and get the others to stop giving Antoine the stink eye she spoke up again "Come on guys I'll show you to your rooms and...wait are we missing one?"Liz asks as everyone looks around and Twitchy while twitching and holding a cup of Coffee "Drunky is in the Kitchen!"Twitchy said and Liz thank him and walks past them to the kitchen and saw Drunky was drinking Root Beer and it was a big bottle full that Liz got a few days ago when going down to the store to grabs some snack food and other stuff.  
"HEY! HANDS OFF MY ROOT BEER! IF YOU WANT SOME GET A GLASS AND POUR SOME! BUT YOU DO NOT DRINK FROM THE BOTTLE!"Liz said as she walks over to him and she shut the open fridge door and he look a little out of it.

"Ah...Shut up! I'm good to drive!"Drunky said as he got up and started to stagger a cross the room and Liz couldn't believe her eyes.."Was he...Drunk from Root Beer? That Stuff doesn't even have alcohol in it...How can a Toon Get Drunk from a Soda Drink like Root Beer?"Liz thought to herself as she watched Drunky leave the kitchen and go to the others and now he had his arm around Scummy and saying "I Love You Man! Don't Ever Change!"Drunky said to him and Scummy eyes him before sniffing his breath and eyes widen "Okay Who Gave Him Root Beer!?"Scummy yells out and Liz came in and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I Found the Little Bugger Drinking right out of bottle! Seriously guys Why is he acting like he's drunk for? Root Beer maybe have 'Beer' in its name but it doesn't make it Real Beer cause it Has No Alcohol at all so Spill it!"Liz said as she puts her hands on her hips and looks at them for the answer to why Drunky was acting the way he was...

"Well you see ever since Root Beer was made it well...to Humans it is just normal Soda but for us Toons is well...like the real stuff..we keep trying to make Drunky cut down on the stuff..."Copy said shyly and nervously to her as he was trying to get use to her due to his fear of girls...

"Thanks for telling me...remind me to keep the Root Beer out of his reach..."Liz said to Copy who nods his head and looks down nervously...

"Well That is easier said then done honestly...and-"Hunter starts but then looks around and says "Where is Drunky?"

then as if to answer him there was a big "Whoop Whoop!" Outside that was Drunky saying Whoop.

and Crazy went to the open door and look outside and yell out to the others "Found Him!" and the others with Liz went over to the door and sees Drunky dancing or at least trying to dance and he was singing something that some of them didn't understand honestly...

Liz sighs at this and looks to the others "You guys stay inside I'll get him.."she tells them as she goes outside and grabs Drunky and holds him in her arms and had his head on her left shoulder as she walks back to the door and back inside and close the door behind her...

"Now then lets get you guys to your rooms.."Liz said to them while still carrying Drunky in her arms.

Liz had lead them to the first room that Scummy, Ragtag and Copy would share...

then she lead Hunter, Antoine, Twitchy and Drunky to there room that they would share though she was still carrying Drunky so she had to go inside the room and place a now out cold Drunky down the bed...

she leaves the room with Crazy still outside the room waiting for her and she looks back at them "Now if you guys need anything just come to my room but knock first okay..."Liz said to them as she turns off the lights and closed the door behind her and looks to Crazy "Well come on lets go to bed you must be tired from all that's been going on..."Liz said as Crazy nod her head and follows her to her room and goes in and went to the sleeping bag and snuggles into it.

"in case you get uncomfortable you tell me and I will let you sleep on my bed on the edge of the bed I think I could have a pillow place there with a extra cover if you like."Liz said to Crazy who shakes her head no "its okay this is fine your very kind to offer..."Crazy said to her and then giggles all crazy like and Liz giggles a little too and she got ready for bed...

The Next Morning...

Liz went down stairs to get breakfast and to all so sneak some breakfast for the Toon Weasels but she saw a note on the fridge and went over to it and reads it "Dear Liz sorry but I have to go take care of your sick Grandmother for a little while I don't know when I will be back but hopefully it wont be for too long...I Left some money so you can go buy some food and all so order take out and remember to go to bed and all so don't go picking any fights...Okay? Love Mom."Liz read the note and sighs and well she guess she didn't have to explain to her mom right now about Toon Weasels being in there house...

Liz went over to the fridge and got out some eggs and all so some bacon and went to work on cooking...

upstairs in one of the bedrooms that Hunter, Antoine and Drunky were sharing...

Hunter and Antoine were all ready awake and Drunky just woke up with a headache "Man What hit me...do you guys got the number of that Truck?"Drunky asks as he looks to Hunter and Antoine who just roll there eyes at him

"There was No Truck you Doofus! You Drank Root Beer! You know what that Stuff does to Toons!"Hunter tells him as Drunky waves him off "Hey I'm Good besides I didn't Drink that much...at least I don't think so...?"Drunky said but was a little confused if he did or didn't have a lot of Root Beer to drink.

then Antoine sniff the air "Hey Something Smells Good! Must be Breakfast! Lets Go!"Antoine said as he jumps off the bed and heads to the door and opens it and runs out of the room and down the hall way and down the stairs to go get some breakfast.

then with Antoine out of the room and going to breakfast Hunter was left with Drunky...

"Okay first of all No More Root Beer For you...and second go take a shower..."Hunter tells Drunky before he leaves the room himself and Drunky yells out "I'LL DRINK ROOT BEER IF I WANT TOO YOU AIN'T MY PA!"Drunky yell out to him while shaking his fist and then he look from left and right and then smirks smugly and reaches under the bed and pulls out a big bottle of root beer and starts to drink it down..

everyone was sitting down to breakfast and eating..

"Where is Drunky? isn't he coming down to eat?"Liz ask and Scummy was wondering the same thing...

"I been wondering the same thing I mean he should of-"Scummy said but then he with everyone else heard some one falling down the stairs to which was Drunky "Never mind...there he is..."Scummy says and gets up and goes to get Drunky and bring him to breakfast.

Liz watches as Scummy brings in Drunky who look like he had drank more Root Beer.

"Honestly did this guy sneak Root Beer into that Bedroom what I wasn't looking?"Liz Thought to herself as Scummy Helps Drunky into a chair and tells him to eat his food.

after breakfast Liz went into the living room and then to the front door and opens it and Ragtag saw her about to leave out the door.

"Where are you going?"Ragtag asks her as she was taken by surprise when he spoke up and she didn't even see him there.

"Oh I'm heading out I'll be back soon...Don't Let Drunky have any more Root Beer and Tell Crazy she's in charge until I get back."Liz said to him as she leaves out the door and closes it behind her and heads out down the streets...

Liz was walking through the park and taking in all that has happen since yesterday...to think Toons are Real well maybe not all Toons but still the facts are staring her right in the face and they are now living with her..

She wondered why that person took over Toontown in the first place and will be possible to talk to that girl? she couldn't help but get this feeling that girl might have a deeper story and perhaps she is just lost, confused and possibly scared...

she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl who took over Toontown she must be lonely...

just then she heard some one that sounded like a girl...she walk over to the other side of the park and saw a girl who was in her art class and she was being bothered by those punk guys from yesterday that was bothering her.

"I Told you I didn't bring any money with me so please leave me alone...I'm Begging you..."The Girl said but the leader grab her by her arm and pulls her high into the air and most likely hurting her.

"That ain't Good Enough! You Better Give us Something or else We'll-"the Leader said until he felt a kick into his sides as he let go of the girl and fell over and he look over and saw Liz who had kick him and the girl got behind her and was trying to hide from the Leader who was now very angry "You Little...This Has Nothing to do with you Cloverleaf!"The Leader said as Liz glares darkly at him "Oh I think it does I told you if I found you picking on Girls again I would kick your Butt and that's what I'm going to do..."she said as she looks to the girl "Run home and Don't look back and if one of them follows you lock your doors and windows."she tells the girl who didn't say anything or even go any where "HURRY UP AND GO! I CAN'T FIGHT THEM AND PROTECT YA AT THE SAME TIME SO GO!"Liz orders the girl and she nods her head and runs off away from Liz and the Gang.

then Liz smirks and cracks her knuckles "Okay then...who's First?"Liz said as a guy was sneaking up behind her ready to throw a punch to her head and she grabs his wrist and hand and flips him forward and on to his back..

"Yeah Bad Move Jack..."Liz said to the guy who was name was Jack...then she looks at the others with a mocking smile "Anyone else?"she asks and as if to answer her another guy came and throws a kick but she dodges it by ducking down and then shoots out her right leg and kicks him at the leg he wasn't kicking with and sending him falling over and when she got up and another guy was going after her she throws a strong kick to his face and she throws some punches here and there too and it pretty much went like that for the next 4 hours...

the last one standing was Liz as she was looking at the out cold bodies of the gang of boys..

"I told you not to mess with girls..you go after that girl again and I will keep giving ya all the same lesson like last time..."Liz said as she blew some hair out of her face and starts to walk away from the out cold guys when she stops and saw Antoine standing there with wide eyes..

"How long have you been standing there?"she asks him and he gulps and scratch the back of his head "Uhh...long enough...so whats up with that?"Antoine asks as he points to the out cold guys who might wake up soon if they don't leave..

"Oh those guys have been bothering girls and even taking there money at times too...I stand up for those girls cause some one has too..after all if it is one thing I can't stand its a guy who acts the way they do..."Liz said as she walks past him and when he didn't move from his spot or follow her she looks at him "You Coming or not? or do you want to stay here and become a Tree?"Liz said jokingly with a half smile on her face and Antoine blushes a little and shakes his head "No! I'm coming!"Antoine said as he runs up to her and then they started to walk home together side by side...

as they got back to Liz's home she was shocked to see that the place was a mess and not only that but Crazy was running from the kitchen and going right up to her and jumps into Liz's arms and hugs her and whimpers "Crazy whats wrong?"Liz said as she hugs the female weasel gently and Crazy looks at her "Hunter Said We Are All Gonna Get Dippped!"Crazy said with tears in her eyes and Liz looks worried for Crazy and then places her down on to her feet and places a hand on her head and pets her head of hair "Take it easy I'll find out what this is all about and why he said that..."Liz said to her as she goes into the kitchen and saw Hunter glaring at her "What is Your Problem? Why did you say that you guys are gonna get Dipped?! You Made Crazy Cry!"Liz said to Hunter who grabs something that was a bottle of green stuff "don't play dumb with me! Your Planning on Dipping us with this!"Hunter said holding the bottle full of green stuff and Liz look at the stuff before left eye twitching and then she bops Hunter on the head with her fist  
and making him drop the bottle "Ouch!"Hunter cried out as he grabs his head that was now in pain.

"You Idiot! that isn't Dip! that is Shampoo! Now Get in the living room and Tell Crazy your Sorry or else I'll bop you on the head again!"Liz said while pointing outside the kitchen and Hunter grumbles and leaves the kitchen and Liz sighs at this and picks up the Shampoo and wonders what was the shampoo doing outside the bathroom and she look over and saw foot prints on the floor that had some of the green shampoo on the foot prints...

she then look to the others inside the living room and saw they had no foot prints near them or any wet feet so why were there wet foot prints on the kitchen floor...

she thought that maybe she could figure that out later so she went to the fridge to grab a drink of water but as she went to the fridge and opens the door she was surprise by what she found inside...

Crazy was glaring at Hunter who was telling her he was sorry for thinking that Liz was going to dip them when  
"WHAT THE WORLD?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY FRIDGE!?"Liz yells as the Weasels run into the kitchen and see that some one was in the Fridge and it was none other then...

"Hey Who's the Old Guy?"Drunky asks and Ragtag elbows him in the stomach.

"Ice King?! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be like in the Ice Kingdom? and Why Are you in my House and in my Fridge No Less?!"Liz asks as Ice King got out of the Fridge and holding some chocolate pudding that he was eating in the fridge when Liz found him.

"Oh I just came here you know...your door was open so I came in.."Ice King said as Liz glares at him and looks to the shampoo.  
"Were you the one who used the Shampoo and brought in the kitchen?"Liz asks him as he was still eating the pudding and he look up at her "Oh Yeah I had Took a Shower and after which I left the bathroom and I must of took the Shampoo bottle with me and I saw my feet was still wet so I walk around the kitchen until they dryed off...and then I went to the Fridge and grab some Yummy Pudding though I only meant to reach in and grab some but some one knock me into the fridge when they shut the door on me so it was just me and the pudding."Ice King said as he ate some of the pudding again and Liz looks to the others "Well I must of shut the door on him because I saw it was open so I closed it and I heard some one say 'Hey!' but I thought it was one of the others outside the kitchen...How was I to know that he was there?!"Scummy said and Liz just looks away from him and back to Ice King.

"Ice King Please Leave."Liz asks him nicely and Ice King was not listening as he was eating the pudding and open the fridge door and was about to reach for another one when "Oh I Do Believe that a Princess is calling for you in the Forest! she wants to marry you Ice King!"Liz said jokingly not knowing if he heard or not but lucky for her he did and he thought she was serious.

"I AM COMING MY PRINCESS!"Ice King yells as he runs over to the door near the kitchen and opens it up and runs outside yelling and giggling about a Princess wanting to marry him.

Liz was happy he fell for that trick and she went over to the door and shuts it and locks it..

she then looks to the others and says "Do Not let him in..."Liz said to them as they all nod there heads and she goes out of the kitchen and into the living room and sits down on the couch.

Crazy skips into the living room and flops down next to her and giggling.

"So Crazy you want to watch a Movie?"Liz asks Crazy who nods her head and the others came in too either sitting down on the floor or at the couch with Crazy and Liz..

Twitchy was ask to pick out a movie for them to watch and saw a lot and I mean lot of DVDs..

then he found one and took it out "Hey what about this one?"he said and Liz was curious as to what movie he picked.

"what movie did you find Twitchy?"Liz asks him and he showed her and to which her eyes widen at the movie.

"This One...?"Twitchy said and then Liz got up and grab the movie away from him "Not this one! I don't want Crazy to have nightmares! besides this Movie isn't the Type of Movie you guys should be watching! and your Toons and you might get Nightmares from it or worse think its real and start worrying about-"she said but then the DVD Was grab from her hand by Scummy who read it out loud "Cool World...? Whats That Never Heard of it...Why would you not want us to-"Scummy said but Liz grab the movie out of his hand "Because I said so! now if you excuse me I'm going to lock this in my dresser so you guys wont watch it..."Liz said to him but mostly to everyone as she heads to the stairs but before going up the stairs she looks at them  
"We'll pick a different movie but NOT that one..."Liz said to them as she leaves up the stairs and goes into her room and places the movie in the dresser and locks it up..

she has to make a note to keep that movie away from Crazy she didn't want the poor thing to get nightmares..

after locking the movie away she headed out of her room and went back down stairs and look for a movie herself and found a movie that was a Christmas movie so she put it in and watched it with the Weasels.

during some half of the movie Liz had fallen a sleep and was leaning her head on Twitchy's shoulder.  
"heh she fell a sleep..."Scummy said in a amused tone his voice and Twitchy nods his head.

Ragtag then got up off the floor and went over to them "I'll carry her to her room so she can sleep in her bed."Ragtag said as he grab Liz and carried her to her room up stairs and as he got to her bedroom he gently places her in bed and goes to her door and goes out of her room and then shuts the door..

as Liz slept she was having a nightmare..

she was wearing a white dress that reach to her knees and it was Dark in her dream

there was a little girl's voice "Please Save Me..."the little girl's voice said and Liz looks behind her and saw a little girl that was 8 years old and was wearing a white dress like gown and had white hair and lightish gray eyes and her skin was pale.

"Your...Her aren't you?"Liz asks the girl who nods her head yes..."I'm Scared...and I'm alone...no one cares about me..."The little girl who was Doominique...

Liz felt her heart break a little at the little girl she wasn't really bad at all even though she did take over Toontown...

"Hey come on I'm here...maybe if you stop what your doing and let all the Toons go maybe they'll forgive you and-"Liz said but Doominique cuts her off "You Don't Understand! There was a Reason Why I took Over Toontown! I had to! if I didn't He would of Destroyed it!"Doominique said as Liz blinks at this "Who would of Destroyed it?"she asks the little girl who looks down...

"Judge Doom..."she said and Liz's eyes widen at this "You...got to be kidding right? tell me your kidding."Liz asks her and she shakes her head no..  
"he was brought back by the Reverse-Dip I made...and it wasn't me who brought him back..."Doominique said in sadness and Liz had to ask who in there right mind would bring back Doom...

"Can you tell me who was it?"Liz asks her and Doominique nods her head..."its was the Weasel of The Toon Patrol...the one who's name is Smarty..."Doominique said as Liz looks in shock at this news how was that possible?

"How are you telling me this if this is a dream...?"Liz asks Doominique who smiles sadly "I am using a dream helmet that allows me to enter your dreams and I had to do so to give you this message...when you stop me be careful because Judge Doom is back and he will stop at nothing to destroy or control Toontown...and if he finds out that there is a whole Toon World there is no telling what he will do...remember this well...and when I see you face to face we will fight each other..."she said before leaving Liz's dream and her starting to wake up..

Liz shoots up awake and looks around and then saw she was in her bedroom...  
"one of the Weasels must of took me to my room because I fell a sleep...Oh man Judge Doom...is Back...I Gotta Go tell the others this..."Liz said as she got up out of bed and walking out of her room and going down the stairs and looks around for her Weasel Friends and saw Scummy sitting near the tv watching some cartoons.

"Scummy where are the others?"Liz asks him as he looks over to her "Oh Well Crazy is in the kitchen and the others went out said something about a call from Smarty..."Scummy said as he went back to watching Tv.  
and Liz's eyes widen "Oh No...! Oh Man this is Bad! What is That Weasel Thinking Bringing back Doom and getting More Weasels Mix up to it!"Liz thought as she goes to the front door and opens it and before she leaves she looks to Scummy "Scummy you, Crazy and any one else who is still in the House Stay Put and Don't Go any where!"Liz tells him and he nods his head and then she leaves out the door and closes it and then runs down past the mail box and run down the street and not knowing where she is going back she had to find them...she couldn't let those guys get hurt or let Smarty get himself or the rest of his Toon Patrol get hurt too.

she couldn't let Judge Doom use them again...

to be continued...

**Read & Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Adventure Time Goes to Pendleton Ward [Yup Ice King in this Chapter XD ]**

**any way sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar but I Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

after Liz left the House about 14 minutes ago..  
Crazy came out the kitchen with some ice cream and took a seat on to the couch and turn on the Tv and started to watch Cartoons.

then Scummy comes down stairs and sees that Crazy is in the leaving room and eating ice cream and watching Cartoons  
but as soon as she was done eating the ice cream she places the empty bowl on her head and stood up on to the couch and then started to do a moon walk back and forward from left to right on the couch.

Scummy shakes his head at this "Hard to believe she's Psycho's Kid Sister..."he said and then he stops and thinks a little more before saying again "Then Again...I think it isn't that hard to believe..."Scummy says as he heads down the female weasel.

"Hey Crazy When do you think the others will get back?"Scummy asks her as he took a seat next to her well she wasn't sitting right now she was still doing silly dances on the couch with the empty bowl that once had ice cream on her head.

"I Don't know! But I Hope its soon! OH! Do You think Psycho and The Others will come and visit us? I Really want to see my Big Brother Again! I Miss Him So Much!"Crazy said with her eye getting all big and adorable and Scummy had to look away because Psycho and His little sister had a type of 'Adorable Charm' that gives out a cute type energy that makes it hard to say no to them..."I...guess...though I'm not really sure that will happen or not but if it doesn't there is all ways next time."Scummy said to her as she smiles all big and giggles all crazy like and hugs him and then runs off up the stairs.

Scummy look at the tv and change it to the News...

_

else where with Liz she had been walking for hours trying to find the others...  
she couldn't let Judge Doom use them again...and even though she couldn't explain how they could still be alive but she guess it was because of the Reverse-Dip..."yeah that must be it..."Liz thought to herself before passing a street light and it was night time and it was like around 9:00 Pm...  
and not to forget a important fact that Liz was getting tired but she couldn't stop now...she had to get to them in time before Judge Doom used them and most likely get them killed...

she stop at cross walk and she look both ways before crossing the street...she had to be careful cause some times people drove at night at this place and she didn't wan to risk anything...

as she walks to the other side she heard a scream that sounded like the girl in trouble and she thought it better not be those jerks again and she runs to where the noise comes from and she stop as she saw Ice King bothering a girl who had the words 'Princess' on her baseball hat and Ice King was flirting with her "What the?! How can a Cartoon Character be standing here?! it doesn't make sense! Get away from me!"the Girl said while Ice King was making kissy faces while trying to kiss the girl and she was being grossed out by the act and Liz groans at this and stomps over to Ice King and Grabs him by his ear and pulls him away from the girl and looks to the girl "Your Dreaming..."Liz said to her before the girl took off running.  
and then Liz glares at Ice King "Ice King! You Shouldn't even be out here?! Where are you staying? I'll walk you there and make sure you stay there.."Liz said to Ice King who smiles at this "Your coming on to me aren't you?"Ice King said while raising both his eyebrows up and down and smirking at her and Liz makes a face that was gross out "Ewww No! Gross! I am Not Hitting on you!"Liz said to Ice King who didn't say anything at first before speaking up again "Oh Yeah Your So hitting on me."Ice King said and Liz takes off his crown and he yells out "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"Ice King Shouts to her but she shakes her head no.  
"Not until you behave...and you'll tell me where your staying so I can see you safely there and make sure who ever is your keeper while your staying in the human world that you don't go wondering off again."Liz said as he grumbles and says "Okay..."Ice King said to her and then Liz hands him back his crown and lets him put it back on his head before he leads her to the place where he is staying at...

_

else where in Toontown  
in a large Building that was the same place Liz and the Weasels went to before.

Doominique was walking down the hall way and came to double doors and went inside it and saw Judge Doom standing in the room with his back to her..."Did you set the trap?"Judge Doom asks Doominique who looks down sadly "yes sir...I had used the machine that I recorded my voice in and place it on her head and let her have the brainwashing dreams that makes her think I was speaking to her through her dream when in fact I was outside and in her room and after the brainwashing had took place she woke up and after Scummy told her the others went to see Smarty she thought that he was going to tell them your back sir but you have not told them or even made contact with them since you were brought back by the Reverse-Dip...and Are Men are waiting on every corner in the human world to get her and anyone else who might go against your plans..."Doominique said to Judge Doom who smirks and looks to Doominique "Good Work Doominique...you may go now..."Judge Doom said to her and she nods her head and walks out of the room and when she left she felt tears running down her face..."I'm So Sorry..."She said in a soft whisper because she was starting to feel sorry for all the wrongs she did since coming here but she had no choice in the matter at all and she had lied to Liz and told her that Smarty was the one who brought back Judge Doom when in fact it was some one very close to Roger Rabbit...

and she didn't like how her Reverse-Dip was being used at all it was suppose to be used to help Toons who got dipped...  
but she promise herself she wouldn't never let Judge Doom be brought back with it but sadly the Reverse-Dip was stolen from her lab and brought here into this world and was used on Judge Doom's Dipped form and he was back and he found out about the Toon World and he didn't want to Dip it this time...he wanted to take it all over and that she couldn't let it happen...

she had to call for help some how but what could she use to call the outside world?

she looks around and saw some mindless Toons being still mind controlled..

she couldn't trust them with this and she will have to get a Toon who was free from Judge Doom...

as she was thinking on this she saw a toon sneaking past her but she caught toon in time and grab him and pulled him into another room "Hey! let Me Go! Please! Don't Hurt Me Please!"The Toon was a weasel and it was none other then Sleazy...  
he had came back into Toontown after going into the Human World and came back to the surprise of all Toontown being taken over and he was even worried that the Whole Toon World was Next and he still wondered if the Toon Patrol even knew about there being other places now besides Toontown...

"I'm not going to hurt you...I Promise I just need you to take this message to the human world and give it to some one who can help...this is important so please hurry I will open the portal to the human world but you must not let anyone follow you that is under Judge Doom's Control.."Doominique said to him and when Sleazy heard her say 'Judge Doom' his jaw dropped and his eyes widen all huge like "JUDGE DOOM IS ALIVE?! BUT HOW?! WHEN?!"Sleazy asks the little girl who places a hand over his mouth.

"I Can't Say here...it explains in the message now go! I will make sure no one stops you."Doominique said to Sleazy as she lets him out with the message in one of his pockets and she kept her word in keeping anyone away from him as best as she could while she kept the portal open for him when he goes through to the other side to the human world and when he made it safely to the other side in the human world Doominique closes the portal.

Sleazy sighs at this and takes out the message that was in his pocket and looks at it but doesn't read it...  
he should take this message to Smarty but he didn't know where he could be and the Toon Patrol hadn't come back to Toontown or even know what had happen since they left to the human world but he felt that Smarty had the Right to know whats going on...  
so he went to go try to Find Smarty and The Rest of The Toon Patrol...

"They Have to Know The Judge is Back..."Sleazy thought to himself as he walk down the road and to try to find the others.

to be continued...

**Read & Review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Doctor Facilier from Disney's Princess and The Frog goes to Disney.**

**Credit for the Name Toon Platoon goes to Nat Mauldin who wrote the **

**Prequel Titled Roger Rabbit: The Toon Platoon.**

**[So yeah You'll see where this is going with the name 'Toon Platoon' when You read this Chapter.]**

* * *

it felt like he was walking for hours but he couldn't stop until he finds the Toon Patrol..  
he was walking past some houses and look inside one of the windows and was shocked to see a Weasel he hadn't seen in a long time...Twitchy?!"Sleazy asks in shock as the weasel came over to him all twitchy and holding a cup of Coffee.

"Oh Hey Sleazy! Long Time No See! How you been?"Twitchy asks Sleazy who only blinks at him in shock and confusion but then he shakes it off and takes out the letter if he couldn't get it to The Toon Patrol he could at least give it to Twitchy..

"Hey You mind if I come inside?"Sleazy asks Twitchy and he nods his head tells him to follow him inside.

when Sleazy got inside he saw that Twitchy wasn't the only Weasel here...  
in fact there were about 8 weasels in the room, 9 counting himself...

Sleazy look very confused and he looks to Twitchy "Okay I'll bite...Whats going on? What are you all doing here?"Sleazy asks them and Hunter who was drinking some pepsi places it down on the small table in front of him before speaking.

"I thought that should be pretty obvious why we are here Sleazy...Are Home Got Taken Over By Some Little Girl Named Doominique so what else is new?"Hunter said in a mad tone of his voice he was mad because he got a call from 'Smarty'  
but it turn out to be some one else who had made themselves sound like Smarty...

and when they all got there the person who was some Toon Rabbit; Though Not Roger Rabbit...  
The Toon Rabbit said he was the one who called them cause he was ordered to do so and was payed 50 Simoleons.

he didn't tell them that at first but after Ragtag and Copy shook him up a little and slap him around he talked...

"Well...I met the girl and she...well told me to give this message to-"Sleazy said as he took out the message and before he could finish Hunter grabs it and starts to read it and his eyes widen in fear and worry.

Hunter looks at the others with a Serious look on his face "We Need to get to Liz...NOW!"Hunter said to them and they all nod there heads before heading out the door well all but Hunter and Sleazy who seem confused at the moment "Uhh..wait a minute who's Liz?"Sleazy asks but then Hunter grabs Sleazy by his shirt and drags him out of the house "No Time to Explain! We Need to go Now!"Hunter said to Sleazy as all the Weasels headed off but they stop only inches away from the house and look at each other.  
"Maybe we should get a Car to drive, it be a lot faster."Antoine said and everyone agrees by nodding there heads.

Just then Sleazy who was still being held by his shirt by Hunter looks around and saw a Black Mustang that was park near the house they came out of cause it was Liz's Family's Car.  
"How About we take that?"Sleazy asks and Hunter looks to the Black Mustang and smirks then looks down at Sleazy and lets him go "I Like Your Thinking Sleazy..."Hunter said as he walks over to the Black Mustang and then before any one could stop him he put the Words The Toon Platoon on the driver's door.

"There now its are Car Now Lets Go!"Hunter said with a smug smirk as he hops in the car and Crazy looks to Scummy  
"Liz is going to kill him ain't she?"Crazy asks while giggling and Scummy slumps before answering "Oh Yeah...Big Time.."he answers her back before heading to the Black Mustang with the Others...

Liz was walking down a streets to a part of town she hadn't been to before and still being new to the town she only moved to a few months ago she still had to get use to being here..  
she didn't really feel like making friends at all since she moved here but when the Weasels came into her life she felt a little happy..  
sure they got on her nerves some time like taking her Root Beer or making a mess in her home but she was starting to really care for all of them not just Crazy who she seem to had bonded with first..

and though she wasn't close with the rest of them she still worried for them all the same and wanted them to be safe.

as she was walking down the street she came to the park when she saw some one not too far away near a tree and she could see it was None other then Doctor Facilicer who was all so known as The Shadow Man and was from the Disney's Movie of Princess and the Frog.  
"Well Well What do we have here?"Doctor Facilier said with a smirk on his face as he look her way and she was wondering how he got here in the first place...did he escape from Toontown? or was he working for Judge Doom.  
"Hey Are You Working for Judge Doom?"Liz asks him and he look surprise by her asking him that "Why My Dear You have me all wrong...I Changed I am...Good Now...I just to give you a little something for your trouble that will protect you from any danger..."Doctor Facilier said while taking out a bottle of strange glowing pink liquid.  
she couldn't help but look it and think it could be a trap but her curious side got the better of her as she took it from him and not noticing the wicked smirk on his face "What does it do?"Liz asks him while looking at the bottle and he drop the wicked smirk and smiled as nicely as he could to fool her.  
"Why it will help you out of course...I can't say how I just think you should use it as soon as possible my dear...now Drink up."Doctor Facilier said to her as she keeps her eyes on the bottle for a split second before looks up at him "This is Not a Trick right? I wont turn into a Frog right?"Liz asks him and he shakes his head No "No You Wont I Promise...You Wont turn into a Frog."he said to her and then she opens the bottle and takes a big drink of it and she started to gag from the taste from it.  
"Yuck! This Taste Icky!"Liz said and then she felt funny and held her head with her hands "Augh! What Did you...I Thought you Said that this woudl protect me and-"Liz said but she was cut off by Doctor Facilier smirking "Oh Did I say that it would Protect you? I'm Sorry I lied...and all so it wont change you into a frog but something else..."he said to her as she felt herself changing and it hurt a lot and she was getting a headache from it and her back was starting to hurt too...  
she felt herself blacking out as she could hardly keep her eyes open as she look at Doctor Facilier with him giving her a evil grin and then she past out...

When she came too she felt a little off and she saw a lake near by so she went over to it as best she could and when she look into the water she couldn't believe what was looking right back at her...  
it was a Ferret and not just any kind of Ferret but a Toon Ferret...  
she still had her normal long strawberry blond hair and gray eyes...  
she couldn't believe this she was turn into a Toon Ferret all because she believe Doctor Facilier...

and it wasn't just her form that had changed it seem her clothes all so transform into toon clothes too..

her blue t-shirt and black baggy pants had transform into toon like too and had changed size to the size she was now...

"Why would he Turn me into a Toon Ferret that doesn't make sense..."she thought to herself as she was very confused and thought she would have to figure out how to turn back to normal but how...?

looking around she saw that no one was around and that was good for her and she didn't want to explain why a Toon Ferret was in the park...  
so she got up from the spot she was sitting and started to walk out of the park and trying to find the others and as she was turning one of the street corners and was about to cross the street and Black Mustang with the Words 'The Toon Platoon' Was on the driver's door.

"HEY WHERE YOU LEARN TO DRIVE?! I COULD OF BEEN HIT!"Liz yells at the Black Mustang and to who ever was driving it but it stop and then she saw it backing up to where she was and then she saw who was Driving the Black Mustang Car...  
and at the same time both of them spoke in both shock and surprise...  
"HUNTER/LIZ?!"Both Liz and Hunter ask as they were shocked for different reasons..  
for one Hunter was shocked because the Toon Ferret had Liz's voice and he knew from her eyes and hair that it was her...  
and as for Liz she was surprise to see him driving the Black Mustang but closer look she saw it was her family's car.

and then when she look to the writing on the door again that says "The Toon Platoon" she glares at Hunter...

"Your SO Dead Hunter..."Liz said glaring darkly at him and then in the back you can hear Ragtag say "See! She did Say it! I Told you she would Say it!"Ragtag's voice said and Hunter glares in the back but then looks to Liz.  
"What happen how did you turn into...a Toon?"Hunter asks her as she goes to the other side of the car and opens the door and hops in the front seat with Hunter "Blame it on Doctor Facilier he Tricked me...Now Can you tell me Where You All Been? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"Liz said to Hunter and the Others but Hunter gave her a piece of paper...  
"Read it...and you'll see why we came out here to find you..."Hunter said as she grabs the paper out of his hand and read it and eyes widen..."So Wait...I was Tricked?"Liz asks in anger and Hunter nods his head "You weren't the Only One Liz...we were trick too...and I'm guessing that The Toon Patrol Have No Clue That The Judge is Back from the looks of it..."Hunter said and then he started to drive down the street and while he was driving, Liz looks in the back and notice the new weasel in the group..  
"you want to tell me who the new weasel is...?"Liz asks Hunter who looks to her and then looks at the back for a split second before going back to looking to where he was driving "Oh Yeah that is Sleazy...he is the one who brought the letter...So he is gonna stay with us for a little while I hope you don't mind."Hunter said to her as she shook her head "No i don't mind as long as he Stays away from My Root Beer...Cause I Will not have another Weasel getting Loopy on the Soda!"Liz said as she glared in the back at one of the weasels who had done just that by drinking her Root Beer before and I do believe you know which one...  
"You Know you Can't Have the stuff now either you know...Your a Toon Now and Toons get a little 'funny' when they drink Root Beer Meant for Humans...as you saw before..."Hunter said to her as she glares at him "Fine...but I get to have it as soon as I'm back to normal again..."Liz said to him and to which he replies "Okay Your The Boss...Well I Guess you do kinda act like are Boss since you are letting us live with you..."Hunter said with a amused look on his face and seeing this Liz hits him in arm...  
"No Time For Your Jokes! Just Drive! We need to get home and think up a way to Beat Judge Doom and Save Toontown!"Liz told him and he did just that and drove all them back to Liz's Home in the The Toon Platoon Mustang...  
but as they drove up to the house Liz spoke up once more "Your Still in Trouble for writing on the Car..."Liz said to Hunter who grumbles and says under his breath "Man...I was Hoping you would forget about it.."  
"Not on your Life Bub..."Liz said to him while having her arms crossed and glaring at him.  
Oh Yeah He was in Big Trouble...

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Aku From Samurai Jack Goes to Genndy Tartakovsky.**

**[And Smarty Appears in this Chapter.]**

* * *

in Toontown with Judge Doom walking through some dark hall ways and then walking up a long stairs...  
then turning a corner in another hall way and coming to some double doors he opens up with both of his hands and walks in..  
a figure was hiding in the shadows "did your mission work? were the weasels and the girl fooled?"the figure in the shadows as Judge Doom who nods his head "Yes all is going as plan..."he said to the figure who step out of the shadows and you can see its none other then...  
Aku...as in the same one from Samurai Jack Cartoon...

"Good this Pleases me to know that they will not come back to Toontown for a long while...for I Aku will close the portal from the Human World to the Toon World and it will not open back up until the Next Full Moon which wont be until next Year and that will give I Aku the time I need to transform this Toontown into that of Aku's Toontown!"Aku said and Judge Doom rolls his eyes at this.  
"Yes Sir...Now would you like me do anything else?"Judge Doom said to his Boss, yeah you heard Right he works for Aku.

"Not at the moment but stand by for orders..."Aku said to Judge Doom who nods his head and leaves the room..

as he left the room Aku looks to his right at the Toon who was all so hiding in the shadows.

"You Will Go and carry out your part of the Mission now...Are we Clear?"Aku asks the Toon who was hiding in the shadows and then when they step forward you could be shocked to see who it is..  
"Yeah Yeah I am Going...Just Don't Hurt My Friends like you promise..."The Toon was none other then Herman.  
"of Course I give you my Word Herman Now go..."Aku said to Herman who left the room...

at Liz's Home things were anything but peaceful even after Liz was Transform into a Toon Ferret with blue fur.

"YOUR DEAD MEAT ANTOINE!"Liz's Voice yells as she was chasing Antoine around the room while he read her Diary out loud "Oh Man! You Had a Crush on-"Antoine said but was tackle to the ground by the Toon Ferret...

"GIVE ME MY DIARY NOW YOU LITTLE PUNK OR ELSE I'M GONNA SLUG YA!"Liz screams at him and Antoine smirks while looking up at her while holding her diary "No way! This is getting good! I didn't know you had a crush on Smarty! This is Too Rich!"he said as she grab her diary out of his hand and hits him over the head.

"That Was a few years ago! I still like him but not in that way any more okay so drop it!"Liz yells at him while blushing cause of what he read from her old diary.

"Fine Fine Whatever you say...Girls..."Antoine said while rolling his eyes at her and she glares at him.

"Well Excuse me if I don't want my diary read..."Liz said to him and then as she was walking away from him he says  
"So Who do you have a crush on now...?"he asks smugly and Liz looks over at him and told him to "Shut up."before she left the room and went back up to her room...

as she got to her room she shut the door...she had to figure out how to change back but how...?

the only way she could think on how to change back was...  
the thought hit her and she felt her eyes widen at the very thought "Oh No! I Ain't kissing No one! I am saving my First Kiss and it ain't gonna be just so I can turn back to a Human...there must be another way!"She said and remembered she still had the bottle that she drank that turn her into a Toon Ferret and she look at it and saw that it had some writing which read...

'To Change Back to True Form you Must Be Kissed by one who has Fallen in Love with you...'

reading this she knew she would be stuck as a Toon Ferret for a very Long while cause no guy was in love with her not even the ones she beat up for harassing some girls...and she would rather kiss a dirty boot then have to go through what the bottle said...

she throws the bottle down on to her bed and then goes over to her window and looks outside and sees what look to be Herman.

"What is he doing here?"Liz asks herself as she saw that Herman had what look to be a bottle and by closer look she could see what it was "DIP?!"She yells as she watch as he was putting the bottle of dip into a water gun and was hiding behind the trash can outside and look like he was waiting for some one and to her shock she saw that Smarty was coming out the door with Hunter and they were talking it would seem...  
"He Must of came over when I went up to my room...but what are they talking about?"she thought to herself and look to see Smarty was about to leave and heading to where Herman was hiding and for a split second she knew what was going to happen...

"Oh No! I Gotta Stop him!"Liz yells as she heads to her bedroom door and runs out and then runs through the hall then down stairs and then goes into the living room and then to the front door and lucky it was still open cause Hunter was still outside and was about ready to come back in when he saw her running out "Liz Whats Wrong with you why are you-"Hunter said but didn't get to finish as he saw Herman come out of his hiding spot and point the full of dip water gun at Smarty who stop and look shocked and surprise and  
just as Herman pulled the trigger there was a yell "NO DON'T YOU CAN'T-"But the person was cut off as the Dip hit them full force and what Hunter saw made his eyes widen and Made Smarty confused as to what just happen and why the Toon who took the hit for him saved him if they didn't even know him...

Herman seeing what he did drop the empty water gun and eyes started to water a little "Oh No..I didn't Mean to Dip her...I only meant to...I mean..."Herman said in shock as the Dip got Liz on her right side and it really hurt and lucky for her it was only her side that got dipped but she was still in pain and she was lucky to had lived through that...

Hunter Glared at Herman as he growled "Get Out of here! Now! I Don't know who send you to take out Smarty but You tell your Boss that he better watch his back! Cause You Do Not Hurt Are Friends and get away with it! and Your Lucky she ain't Dead and it only got her right side!"Hunter yells at Herman who started to look down to the ground as he left but then look back at the three and he turn to face forward and started to run for it he couldn't go back to Toontown and tell Aku he wasn't able to take out Smarty but he couldn't be here either...he had to find Roger and meet up with him and even if he ask where he's been he wont tell him or the fact what he did...Roger would never forgive him for such a act...

Hunter went over to Liz was about to pick her up when Smarty push him away "Hey! What was That For?!"He asks him and Smarty slaps him over the head with his own hat "you idiot! her side is covered with dip! you can't touch her with all that dip on her! it could get on you!"Smarty said to him to which he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Smarty "Okay then Mr. Smart Guy What should we do then? We Can't Leave her here!"Hunter said to him and the two started to glare at each other until...

"perhaps this could help...here take this and pour it on the side that is dipped..."a hooded figure said as they hand them the purple liquid inside a bottle that was now in Hunter's hands and before he and Smarty could turn to the person they were gone and then after that Hunter pours the purple liquid on to Liz's side it started to heal her side as if the dip never touched her but she looked a little weak from what happen...  
"I'll carry her back into the house...you should go back to your place your staying at what ever that could be."Hunter said to Smarty as he was about to pick up Liz but was stop by Smarty who had took off his jacket and put it around Liz's body and pick her up..

"I'll carry her for ya...after all I kinda owe her for saving me but that is all I'm gonna do...well that and I'll wait here for a while until she wakes up so I can thank her then I'll leave...it doesn't mean I'm gonna make friends with her..."Smarty said to Hunter as he enter the house while carrying Liz and Hunter rolls his eyes at this and says something about "Stubborn as all ways Smarty..."Hunter said under his breath as he walks back inside himself and wondering who would send Herman who is a Friend of Roger to come and Dip Smarty but ended up half dipping Liz by mistake...

"I'm So Going to get to the bottom of this..."Hunter thought as he went into the living room and saw that Liz was on the couch now and no longer had Smarty's jacket over her for the jacket was place near one of the chairs and Smarty was sitting on the chair that he had his jacket on...  
"Why didn't you take her to her room?"Hunter asks him and Smarty looks at him like he was crazy or nuts...which isn't that the same thing?  
"I would if I knew where that is...so I put her on the couch and told Sleazy to get her a blanket and a pillow."Smarty said to Hunter who only nods his head and then goes to another chair and sits down himself...

they needed to find out what is going on and soon and then there was the matter of Judge Doom...  
and Hunter was sure that Smarty didn't know about it yet so here and now was a good time as any to tell him...

"Smarty...Judge Doom is alive..."He said to him to which Smarty's eyes widen in shock and then anger.  
"You Better not be lying to me Hunter!"Smarty said to Hunter who shakes his head no.

"No I ain't lying...he was brought back by something called The Reverse-Dip...and I think that is what we had used on Liz just now...lucky she was only half Dip..."Hunter said as Smarty looks down to the ground and not saying another word after he was told the news...

"I'll go back something to eat you want anything?"Hunter asks Smarty who shakes his head no.  
"Well if you do want anything you let me know okay...I'll just give you time alone to think..."he tells Smarty as he left the room and leaving Smarty alone well not all alone really...Liz was still there but she was a sleep..

Smarty couldn't believe it that there Boss was alive but why hadn't he called them to them that he was okay?

something wasn't right and he was going to find out what that was but right now he was going to stay put until the girl woke up and so he could hurry up and thank her and leave...

and as soon as he left he was gonna tell the others about what Hunter told him cause they would want to know about Judge Doom being back...

to be continued...

**Read & Review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Credit for Samurai Jack goes to Genndy Tartakovsky.**

**Credit for Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Goes to Maxwell Atoms.**

* * *

Liz was having a nightmare she was in her human form in her dream and she was running in a dark place  
it was creepy and there was something chasing her and when she look behind her she saw it was those creatures from  
Kingdom Heart Who Are Called The Heartless and they were after her...

when her dream first started out she was in a middle of a place with some other girls who she didn't know who they were and they looked as confused as she was then Kairi appears before them and told them that they were Toontown's Own Princesses of Heart.

Liz thought she must of been joking and Liz didn't believe she could be such a thing...

she look to the other girls who seem to be thinking the same thing she was about the whole thing...it being impossible for all of them to be Toontown's Own Princesses of Heart.

Liz was the first to speak up after hearing this from Kairi who was one of the seven princesses of heart...  
"You Got to be pulling are legs right? I mean We Can't be Princesses of Heart and of Toontown no less...I mean There are all ready Princesses of Heart and That's You and those Disney Princesses too so why would there be more?"Liz said as she crosses her arms over her chest and look to Kairi for the answers.

"even though it is true that I am one of the Seven Princesses of Heart but that is on another world and dimension where I come from that I am so...but this world you girls are in has you as its Princesses of Heart and You all are Toontown's Light and must stop the Darkness that is-"Kairi was about to say but Liz cut her off by saying "Yeah I Know Judge Doom he's Back I all ready heard."Liz said but Kairi shakes her head "No he is but one of the many of the Darkness that took over Toontown...  
The Others Are Aku and Others like him who have plans to let loose the Heartless creatures into Toontown..."Kairi said to them as they all look shocked at this fact that Aku who was from Samurai Jack Cartoon was behind this too not just Judge Doom..

then the clouds started to get dark and Kairi looks up at the clouds and she look worried and she looks to Liz and the Other Girls.  
"You all need to go now before The Heartless come they some how have entered your joined Dreams and are coming to get you you must hurry...I Will Hold them off as best as I can."Kairi said as she took out a Keyblade that was a beautiful white color with a pink heart jewel in it...

just as she took it out a Heartless jump out of no where as the whole place got dark and as it was about to attack Kairi she slash at it and split it into two causing it to turn into a mist and then vanishing.

Liz just watched Kairi fight off the Heartless until one of the girls called out to her "Hey! You Heard Her! Run!"one of the girls said and Liz looks over to the girl who had said that and nods her head "Uh...Yeah Right...Sorry..."Liz said as she ran for it with the other girls and she and the other girls seem to run for hours and then she saw each of the girls glow a bright light before they sparkled and they vanish and Liz some how knew they were waking up...

but for some odd reason Liz couldn't wake up she kept running and when she look behind her she saw Heartless creatures were after her and this is where you came in...  
she was running as fast as her legs could take her and she was getting scared and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to wake up but as she ran she tripped and fell to the ground and look up and saw one of the Heartless about to grab her and she felt frightful tears forming and then she screams "NO! GET AWAY!"Liz yells and then her body glows and sparkles like the other girls did only it wasn't white light like the other girls it was a gray like silver and then she vanish from the dream as the Heartless all most grab her.

_

Liz shot up a awake and was sweating and look scared and she look down at her hands and saw she was back as a toon...  
she couldn't believe that dream she couldn't be a Princess of Heart of Toontown..  
those girls in her dream might be but she wasn't and she knew it was impossible for her to be one right?

"I see your awake..."a voice said as Liz looks from the couch she was on and look over and was surprise to see Smarty.  
"it is about time you woke up...I wanted to hurry up and thank ya for saving me before I leaf.."Smarty said and notice he said 'leaf' instead of 'leave' and he cough into his fist "I mean 'leave'..."Smarty says and Liz looks away from him and looks down at the blanket that was on her.  
"its okay...and you really didn't have to stay and wait for me to wake up to thank me...you could of just ask one of the others to say it for you and you could of left any way..."Liz said and to which she didn't see him blush at this fact.

"Man she's right...I should of just ask one of the others to give her my thanks then I could of left..."Smarty thought as he was now embarrassed by this...

"So Mind if I ask ya something before I go?"Smarty asks her as she looks to him and then back down at the blanket..  
"Sure...go a head shoot..."Liz said and Smarty raises a eyebrow "I ain't gonna shoot ya I just-"Smarty said and this makes her giggle "No I don't mean shoot like well...I mean like Shoot as in ask away..."Liz said with a small smile on her face and Smarty sighs and shook his head and places his hat on his head cause he had took it off before she woke up.

"What was that dream ya had any way? Said something about the Princesses of Heart of Toontown?"Smarty asks her to which her eyes widen and she scolded herself for talking in her sleep...

"its nothing you need to worry about...you should really get going before you have your friends worried..."Liz said as she lays back down and puts the cover over her head as she faces her back to him.

she heard him walk over to her and place a hand on to her covered shoulder "Come on kid You know something and I ain't leaving until I find out what this whole 'Princesses of Heart' is I never even heard of it before until now so-"Smarty said but he was surprise when she shot up from the covers and slap him a cross the face.  
"For one thing it isn't any of your business! So Just Go and Leave all ready! I Don't want to Talk about The Princesses of Heart or the Heartless!"She yells at him with tears in her eyes as she goes back to hide under the covers and look clearly upset.

Smarty rubs the cheek where she had slap him and then he growls and glares at her "Well Fine! See if I care! I need to go any way..."Smarty said as he stomps to the front door and opens it and then leaves out the door and slams it behind him as he goes.

Liz felt a little guilty for slapping Smarty like that but it really wasn't any of his business it was her dream so if she didn't feel like talking about it then she didn't have to...but it was only a matter of time before the others find out and Smarty might tell Hunter and the Others about her dream and they would most likely ask what are the Princesses of Heart of Toontown are and what are Heartless..she couldn't do that to them...she had all ready dragged Hunter, Drunky, Twitchy, Copy, Antoine, Ragtag, Scummy and Crazy into this fight to save Toontown...but at first it was just her and Crazy, Scummy and Twitchy and Roger...  
and then they haven't been back to Toontown since Hunter and the others came and saved them...  
I guess they were a little over there head and all they been doing was just planing and not going back to Toontown to help save it and she felt maybe she should be the one to go it alone this time she couldn't risk the others getting hurt...

with that thought said she got up from the bed and went to get a piece of paper and write a note to leave for the others and left it where they could find it before going to the door and opening it and leaving out of the door..

_

at Toontown Aku was in a meeting with other Villains who were hiding in the shadows at the meeting they were in at the table.  
"The One Called Kairi has made Contact with Toontown's Princesses of Heart and We Must Find Them and Stop them from ruining are plan of the Take Over of Toontown which is the Heart of Toon World...any ideas?"Aku said and asks the Other Villains in the room and one of them raises there hand "Yes...?"Aku said while pointing to the said Villain who was siting next to Judge Doom.

"I say we eat Pie! and Not Share With them!"the Villain said in a silly way and laughed and some of the Villains look at each other and some whisper to one another about "Who Let him join us again?" and another one of the Villains said "I Like Pie Too"

Aku grumbles and rubs his forehead "No Billy we aren't Doing that We are Villains and Thus we Must do something other then not share Pie with them..."Aku said as the 'Villain' who had spoke up about Pie and was named Billy jumps up on to the table so you all could see what he looks like and you be shocked to see it is Billy as in from Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.

"Hey! We all could use a Pie Break!"Billy said as he grab some pie and throws it to one of the other villains and then the one next to the villain laugh at him then a Pie was thrown at him and the one who had pie thrown at them started to laugh and then Billy got out a lot of pie and gives it to everyone before yelling "PIE FIGHT!"Billy yells and everyone wa starting to throw pies at each other well all but Aku who seem annoyed...

"Note to self...check that Boy Billy for any Pies before he enters the Meeting Room..."Aku said as a Pie was throwed to the right side of his head and then another pie to his left side before one hit him on the face.

_

Liz was walking into Toontown now and was trying to find the building that would take her to fight Judge Doom and those who are working with him...  
she stop when she felt she was being watched and when she was looking around she saw Hearless appear out of no where out of the ground and had her surrounded...

"Oh No...This isn't Good..."Liz said as the Heartless creatures were advancing on her stepping ever so closer to her as she felt like she was going through the same thing in her dream she had only this time it was real and they were going to grab her and most likely take her away to who knows where before she had a chance to fight Judge Doom...

she closes her eyes and tried to picture the Heartless as the Boys she would fight...she pictured them picking on some poor girl...

she made up her mind and thought maybe if she just picture them as those boys who pick on girls she could fight them but before she open her eyes she heard some one jumping down and grab her into there arms and jump out of the circle of Heartless...

when she open her eyes she was shocked to see who had saved her...

"Roger?!"Liz asks in shock and when he heard her speak he look as surprise as she was "Liz?! is That You!?"Roger asks and Liz rolls her eyes "No its Reba Mcentire! of Course its Me...I got turn into a Toon but I wont say what the cure is to turn me back cause I don't want to go into it..."Liz said as Roger hop on to the other side of the street and started to run as fast as he could to the Toontown Tunnel to head back into the Human World.

"Roger Wait! Stop! we have to go back! I need to fight Judge Doom and-"Liz said but Roger kept running to the Tunnel until he was inside and he stops and places her down "What!? What do you mean Judge Doom?! He's BACK?!"Roger asks Liz who nods her head yes.  
"Yeah and it turns out Doominique is just being used by him and all so Aku to act as a front Villain while they act in secret...here this letter proves it..."Liz said as she took out the letter that Sleazy gave to the others before...

as Roger took the letter and read it he was shocked "That Poor Girl! We Gotta Save her Some how!"Roger said as Liz took back the letter "I know...and we need to hurry..."Liz said as she was about to walk past him back into Toontown but Roger grab her by her wrist "No! You Are Out Numbered if you go back in there! you need to go back into the Human World and form a plan with the others you need to in order to save Toontown and all of Toon World!"Roger said to Liz who thought about this and sighs and nods her head "Fine...I will do that...and sorry for about before Roger...I didn't mean to-"Liz said but Roger waves his hand "its okay Liz I know you didn't mean to make me upset but I will have a long talk with Jessica about what she did all those years ago..."Roger said to Liz who smiled back at him and then the two headed out of the Tunnel into the Human world.

and when they parted ways and waved bye to each other Liz started to walk down the streets of the Town she lived on and made sure no Human saw her cause she really didn't want to explain to them she was once human and was turn into a toon.

she was about to turn a corner when some one place a large bag over her and she was now in the bag and kicking and screaming  
"HEY LET ME OUT! WHO ARE YOU?! LET ME GO NOW!"she screams as she heard laughter and she knew that laugh any where  
"No way My Little Princess! I will take you to my hide out and you will be locked away with all the other Princesses! as soon as I find them at least..."The Voice said as they started to run down the street with Liz who was trying to get out of the Bag.

"Man This is So Annyoing...I hope the others read my note and come looking for me."Liz thought to herself as she crosses her arms and glares at the inside of the bag she was in...

to be continued...

**Read & Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit For Adventure Time goes to Pendleton Ward**

**Credit for Samurai Jack goes to Genndy Tartakovsky **

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix and Disney.**

**All So I Hope everyone likes the idea of Toontown Having there own Princesses of Heart**  
**one of those who are Toontown's Princesses of Heart is Lizette "Liz" Cloverleaf.**

**the Other Girls will come soon enough and if anyone wants me to use one of there female OCs into the Story as one of the other **

**Toontown's Princesses of Heart I will if you like I don't have a number on how many they'll be but I thought that I would let Others Who enjoy this story have there own female OCs be One of the Other Toontown's Princesses of Heart.**

**and any way I Hope you Enjoy Chapter 9...**

**Oh and The Toontown's Princesses of Heart Need to be Human and all so I plan on having Liz turn back to her human form some time...okay I will let you read the story now.**

* * *

Liz couldn't believe she was taken by the Ice King...why would he kidnap her?

she was in a Cage that was made out of ice while looking at the Ice King "Ice King! Why Did you Take me?! if you think I'm gonna marry you your mistaken!"Liz said as she held on to the ice bars of her cage.

"Oh No I'm Not going to marry you, I was told by Aku to capture the Toontown's Princesses of Heart and then he will reward me by getting Princess Bubblegum to Love me!"Ice King said as Liz glares at him.

"Well how did you know I was one of Toontown's Princesses of Heart? How do you know I'm Not a Fake one?"Liz said to Ice King who seem to think as he put his finger to his chin and look up "Hmmm I never thought of that...well just in case I better keep you any way just in case your lying about you not being one of the Toontown's Princesses of Heart."Ice King said as he left the room when she says "Well it was Worth a Shot..."she then look out the window and hope that who ever those girls were in her dream that were all so the Toontown's Princesses of Heart that they don't get captured like she did...

she fell a sleep in the ice cage and hope that the others would come for her soon...

_

driving down the street at a very fast way was a Mustang and driving it was Hunter who was showing his fangs and glaring in the back where Scummy and Ragtag were in the back while the others were still at the house.

"Why didn't You Watch Her?! She shouldn't be out after what happen to her?! Just wait until I find her I will give her such a slap to her head! The Girl is Only 15 years old! and she has me worried to death!"Hunter said as he drove and causing both Scummy and Ragtag to fall to the floor...  
then as Hunter turn a corner there was a red light and he had to stop and Scummy and Ragtag get up and got back into there seats.

"You act Like a Protective Older Brother to her Hunter..."Ragtag said as Hunter glares at him while the Red Light was still Red.  
"Well Some one Has to be! the kid is way over her head on wanting to save Toontown! we can't go back any way! well not now at least...it's way too dangerous to go back now...and hopefully she didn't make it to Toontown and is still outside some where..."Hunter said as the Red Light Turns Green and he steps on the gas and drove down the street..

and as they were driving Hunter saw through the window near a old building a Ice cage with to his surprsie Liz in it!

"WHAT THE!? SHE'S BEEN KIDNAP! Oh Man Now I've seen everything today! You Two Stay in the Car! I'm getting her out of there before she causes a Bigger Mess!"Hunter said as he got out of the car and went into 'Protective Big Brother Mode' and stomp into the building and ran into Ice King who saw him and yells out "YOUR NOT TAKING AWAY ONE OF THE PRINCESSES OF HEART OF TOONTOWN THAT WILL GIVE TO AKU AND IN RETURN HE SHALL GIVE ME PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!"Ice King said while zapping Hunter with snow and ice but Hunter tucked and rolled out of the way and then he took out a Pistol and shot at the Ice King and shot his Crown off causing the Ice King to fall down "Ah! My Ice Powers! Why You-"he said but was cut off by Hunter knocking him out and then taking the crown and putting it into a bag "I'll be taking that Ice King...just to be safe so you don't get any funny ideas..."Hunter said to him as he went up the steps and check a few rooms before he finds a sleeping Liz in a Ice Cage and Hunter look around for something to free her and sees a bat near by and goes over to it and grabs it and then he went over to the Ice Cage and breaks it and before the top of the ice could hit her Hunter grab Liz out of the way just in time and was now holding her in his arms..

"Sheesh kid you seriously need to not run off like that..."Hunter said to the sleeping girl who was mumbling in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile a little he did think of her like she was his little sister and he honestly was starting to get very protective of her..  
he then started to walk out of the room and went down stairs and left the building and place Liz in the back with Scummy and Ragtag and started up the car and drove back to the house...

_  
when they get back to the house later Liz was being ask what Ice King meant by the Toontown's Princesses of Heart to which she had to explain a long story and after which she had to tell them that the dream she had told her she was one of the Toontown Princesses of Heart and that is why Ice King Kidnap her so he could turn her over to Aku and all so he might be after the other girls as well..

"Man So Your Telling me We Not Only Gotta Protect you but some Other Girls we Haven't even Met before?"Drunky asks as he was taking a drink of root beer but he stop when Liz hit him hard over the head and took the root beer away from him and gave it to Crazy and told her to put it back in the fridge.

"Yes I know it sounds crazy but I think we should try to find those Girls and try to Protect them...and I know it must be a mistake of me being one of them...I mean really I don't even think I am worthy enough to one of those Princesses of Heart..."Liz said while looking down at her feet as if they were interesting.

"and so what if you are? Your Still You 'Princess' or not we still will help ya out and before I forget..."Hunter said as he walk over to her and slap her over the back of her head "OUCH! What was that For?!"she asks him and then he showed her the note she left and she gulps and looks back down to her feet "Oh yeah that..." she says as Hunter puts away the note and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't Do anything Dumb like that again! You can't Go running off and taking on Judge Doom all by yourself!"Hunter scolds her as she told him that she knows that but she didn't want to put him and the others in any more danger.  
and Hunter explain to her that they would help her out no matter what she said but she shouldn't go running back into Toontown with out a plan or back up and all so not to go to Toontown again cause it was too dangerous right now.

after the whole explaining that it was too dangerous at the moment to go back to Toontown, Liz went up stairs to her room and Crazy had all ready went to sleep in the new bed that Liz had moved into her room so now Crazy had her own bed and didn't have to sleep on the floor.  
she went over to her bed and got in and covered up and place her head on the pillow and fell a sleep...

_

Outside still in a Human World Still...

Greasy was walking down the street when he heard a scream and he look over and saw what look to be a Toon he hasn't seen before taking a girl from her house and at first Greasy wasn't going to do anything but he thought maybe he better save the girl before he felt guilt later for not saving her...

"Let me Go! I don't know What Your Talking about! I'm Not a Princess of any kind now let go Before I Scream!"The Girl said as the Toon was trying to drag her away from her house but was stop when Greasy knock him out cold and causing him to fall to the ground.  
the Girl look surprise by the act and look closely at him before speaking "Hey Aren't You Greasy From that Movie Who Framed-"The Girl said but stop when Greasy places a hand up telling her to stop talking "Yeah I don't know nothing about no Movie...but tell me What was that Toon Fox doing here and why was he after you?"Greasy said and ask the girl who went on explaining what the Toon Fox told her and how him and his friends are order to kidnap all the Toontown's Princesses of Heart so they can't help save Toontown.

Greasy told her she better come with him so he and his team can protect her and if they run into any other girls who are about to be taken by other Toons who think that they are the possible Princesses of Heart of Toontown.

to be continued...

**Sorry if this Chapter was little short but I hope you liked it any way.**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix and Disney.**

**[if you don't know who Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stephanie are you should read my Other Story 'Life Turn Upside Down By Weasels' Cause that is where they first appear on before they first appear in this Chapter.]**

**any way sorry this Chapter is short but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

**and enjoy the story. :) **

* * *

"Phyllis Valiant How many times have I caught you this week..."The Principal asks Phyllis who was sitting down in the chair in the Principal's office and kicking her feet and smiles cheerfully "About 10 times...hehehe"Phyllis said as she seem to be happy even though she was in trouble.

"Your Lucky No Boys were in there Miss Valiant...You Know How I feel about Girls going into the Boys Bathroom and all so the Other way Around too...What were you thinking?"The Principal asks Phyllis who tilts her head to the left side.

"I was Curious..."Phyllis said with small giggles and The Principal sighs at this and looks down at some Papers before speaking up again..  
"I will let this Slide this Time Miss Phyllis But please Don't do that again..."The Principal said to her and she nods her head and then the Principal tells her she can go now and she happily skip out of the office while the Principal started to get a Headache and had to go lay down on the couch that was in the office...

_

outside the school...  
Martie, Gabby, Whitney and Stephanie were waiting on Phyllis who got in trouble for going into the boys bathroom...  
"That Girl Honestly she is just too curious for her own good...even I wouldn't pull a stunt like that..."Martie said as she taps her right foot as she had her arms crossed and waiting for there 'Sister'...  
after since they came to this Dimension they had to pretend they were sisters and go by a fake last name and since they couldn't think of a good enough last name for themselves they decided that they would be called Valiant...

"You know how Phyllis is she is all Hyper and Curious...though it is kinda funny if you think about it..."Whitney said as she took out a cigarette and started to light it up and started to smoke...

"Seriously Whitney you need to stop smoking! That Stuff is Bad for you!"Martie said to Whitney who just ignores her like she all ways does at times when she tells her she should stop smoking...

Stepanie was a little nervous and look around and some girls with her friends were walking out of the school and one of them push Stephanie out of there way and cause her to bump into Whitney who spit out her cigarette and Martie went up to the two and help Stephanie to her feet before she could make herself and Whitney fall and Gabby help Whitney so she didn't have to fall herself and then she went to grab Whitney's cigarette and puts it out and throws away.

Martie was checking Stephanie to see if she was hurt "Are you Okay Stephie?"Martie asks her and she nods her head slowly as a yes and then Martie looks at the girls who was rude to her Sister and glared at them harshly...

"Pardon Me for a Second Girls...I Gotta Teach those Little Prissy Princesses a Lesson in Manners..."Martie said as she walks over to the girls and then tap the leader girl of them on the shoulder when she turn around Martie hits the girl in the face and then her friends were about to attack Martie for hurting there friend but Whitney and Gabby Joined in and started to fight the girls too..

Stephanie didn't step into the fight and just watch in shock as her friends were fighting the girls and Phyllis came out with one of the Teacher's and the Teacher wasn't too surprise by this but he had to break it up all the same..

"GIRLS! Enough! Break it up! Before I Call Your Parents!"The Teacher said to the girls while he went over to them.

it took a hour for the Teacher to break the fight up and he had to get some other teachers, the Janitor and even the Principal to help stop the girls from fighting...

_

as the girls walk home Phyllis was giggling "You Sure Gave that Girl a good right Hook Huh Gabby?"Phyllis said with giggles as Gabby smirks "Hey No one Messes with My Sisters and gets away with it after all we are family now so we stick up for each other.."Gabby said as they head to there house that was next door to The Cloverleaf Family House..

the first thing Phyllis did when she got on to the yard she did she got on to her hands and started to walk with her hands as she headed to the front door and then took her left foot and open the door with it and walk right in...

Whitney sighs at this and shakes her head "I will never get use to her doing that..."she said as she steps a cross the front yard and headed inside the house with Stephanie following right behind and Gabby was about to go inside when she look over to Martie who wasn't moving from the spot she was.  
"You Coming Martie?"Gabby asks there 'Leader' who just shakes her head no "Nah I'm gonna stay out here for a little bit...you go on a head..."Martie said to Gabby who nods her head and goes inside to where the others are.

Martie thought she would just stay outside for a little bit before going inside...she just felt like staying outside for a little bit and watching the sky as it turns into night and watching the stars...

while looking up at the sky and watching as it was starting to become night she didn't see the Toon Wolf Behind her and put there hand over her mouth..  
Martie was taken by surprise and was trying to break free but the Toon Wolf had a tight hold her and was dragging her to a Car and had thrown her into the back and gets into the drivers side and then took out a cell phone and calls there boss.  
"Hey Judge Doom I got one of those Girls who are one of the Toontown's Princesses of Heart...I'll have the others grab the other four later...Yeah Okay I'll be there soon...Don't Worry I wont mess this up...Okay Later."Toon Wolf said as he hang up and then started to drive off back to Toontown.

to be continued...

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter even if it is short but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Read & Review.**

**and yes Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stephanie are all so Toontown's Princesses of Heart just like Lizette "Liz" Cloverleaf are too..**

**I don't know how many Toontown's Princesses of Heart will be but I hope it be few more.**

**any way I Hope you like this Chapter and again sorry if it was a little short but I will try to make Chapter 11 a little longer. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Credit for Who framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts Goes to Square Enix and Disney**

**[Warning this has Humor about Wheezy that has him called Another Greasy you will see why when you read this chapter XD]**

**sorry for any misspelling or Bad Grammar.**

**and enjoy this Chapter :D **

* * *

Martie couldn't believe her luck she should of went inside the house instead of standing out in the open where she could get kidnap by a Toon Wolf...  
and now she is locked up in some room and with no idea how to get out unless one of the Toons leaves the door open...

she then heard the door open and a Man came in and she knew him from the Movie...it was Judge Doom.

"How Are you Alive? shouldn't you be Dip Goo You Son of a Snake..."Martie asks him as she glares darkly at him while he just gives her a smirk "Now now is that any way to treat your OLD Boss...'Smarty' or should I call you Susan?"Judge Doom said while leaning closer and looking at her face and she just glared at him "its Martie to You..."Martie said with a glare at him as he leans back and is standing up right...  
"Oh Yes you do have the smart mouth on you don't you...You being Smarty's Half-Reincarnation..."Judge Doom said as she was now even more angry at this Man "HOW CAN YOU KNOW ALL THAT?! HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON US?!"Martie asks Judge Doom as he adjusts his gloves before speaking "No I Had Some One Else do that for me...it is hard to believe you came from another Dimension where my Men Died and while there spirits left to the other side there bodies were well...you know.."Judge Doom said with a smirk on his face and Martie wanted so badly to spit in his face right now...

"Well you Should know that Am not going to ask you to work for me..."Judge Doom said and to which Martie was thankful that cause she didn't want to work for him even if her other half that was the Toon Spirit of Smarty from the world she came from did she would sooner eat dirt then work for Judge Doom...she will not hurt a Toon Good or Bad...  
"For you see I will keep you and your 'Sisters' Locked away for you are too important to Toontown...you and some other girls as well..you will give Toons Hope and I can't allow that..."Judge Doom said as he told her the whole story about Toontown having its own Princesses of Heart and Martie and her 'Sisters' are one of them with a couple of other girls.

"So Wait Your Saying Your Kidnapping Girls who Are The Princesses of Heart of Toontown and you Axe-ually Want me to believe that?"Martie said but then notice her slip up and she shakes her head and then says "Mean Actually! Man I thought I was over that little habit..."Martie said as she looks down embarrased that her old habit of speaking caught up with her and she thought she was over it but it seems being here has brought it back and she will have to try to sound her words out in her mind first before speaking like she did right now..

"You Really are just like him aren't you...no matter you soon meet the same fate as him and the rest of Toons who dare try to fight back to save Toontown and the whole Toon World...You wont be able to save Toontown if your all locked up..."Judge Doom said as he left the room leaving Martie to feel depressed and hugging herself as she faces her back to the wall...

as she was crying a little she didn't notice a rope coming down next to right..  
"Hey! Other Boss! Grab The Rope Before he Gets back!"a voice said as Martie looks up and saw at the bars of the window that some one was holding a rope down for her...she didn't want to ask questions on how long that person was there and where they got the rope all she wanted to do was get the flip out of here.

she grab the rope and started to climb up the wall by using the rope and when she got up close enough she was shocked to see who had saved her...  
"WHEEZY?!"Martie asks in surprise as Wheezy blows some smoke into her face "Yeah I had saw you being taken away from your house...I was told by my Boss Smarty to go to Cloverleaf's house to ask her some questions when I notice that Toon Wolf kidnap ya so I got curious and followed and when I saw how Toontown was well...I couldn't believe the mess has been made since we been a gone from Toontown...and the fact I over heard Judge Doom speaking about you and Your Sisters being us from another Dimension..."Wheezy said as he took out something to cut the bars...

"half...Your Spirits left your bodies while Your Bodies well...I will explain more when we leave this place...and don't give me any lip! I get enough that with Your Girl Self!"Martie said as Wheezy let go of the rope and causing Martie to fall while still holding the rope but then she stop falling when Wheezy grab the rope again "HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA?! YOU COULD OF KILLED ME YA JERK!"Martie yells up at him as he smirks smugly at her "oops sorry 'Boss'..."Wheezy said as he waits for her to come back up and then he broke the bars and then took both her hands and pulls her out and she fell through and caused him to fall on the floor he was on when he was breaking her out and she ended up falling on top of him...

she got up a little and her hands were above his shoulders on the floor and she look down at him and both of there eyes were widen and she jump up off him and hit her back to the wall and was blushing a very bright red.

"YOU TELL ANY ONE I FELL ON YOU I WILL SKIN YA ALIVE! "Martie said as she points to Wheezy who was getting up off the floor and dusting off his clothes "Believe me Toots it was no thrill for me..."Wheezy said and then Martie got so mad at him calling her 'toots' and insulting her like that she slap him in the face with both her hands giving him a double slap.  
"OUCH! HEY! Why You little!"Wheezy cried out as the next thing he knew it Martie was punching him in the gut and then pulling on his ears and then kicking him in the face and then grabbing him by his nose and pulling on it so much it stretched and then when it stretched far enough she let go and caused him to flying to the other wall...

and as he was rubbing his nose he saw her walk over to him and she grab him by his jacket and pulls him close to her face making there eyes lock on to each other..

"Don't EVER And I Mean NEVER Call Me Toots! its insulting to Females To be Called That! And You Need to hurry up and show me the way out of here before I teach ya another lesson..."Martie said as she lets go of Wheezy and he dusts off his clothes once again before having her follow him out of the place and going to where he came in...

Phyllis was pulling prank calls and some how got The Number that Toon Patrol was staying in and Greasy pick up..  
"Hello?"Greasy asks on the other end Phyllis giggles all hyper like cause she knew who it was on the other end.  
when she didn't say anything Greasy became confused "Hello? is anyone there? is this a wrong number?"Greasy asks  
as Phyllis then yells out to Greasy something that would be heard by others in the room with him.

"Do You Like Pretty Girls...?"Phyllis asks Greasy over the phone and he took a little long to answer her when he says.  
"Yes I Do Why...?"Greasy said to her over the phone and then she giggles "Well if you like you should put a ring on it!"Phyllis yells out for Greasy and all others who are in the room with him to hear and she hears laughing over the other end and Greasy Yelling "What?!" and him yelling for whoever is laughing on the other end to stop laughing.  
and before he could yell into the phone at Phyllis on the other end she hangs up on him and giggles.

Stephanie walks into the room and saw Phyllis near the phone and giggling "Phyllis were you prank calling again?"she asks the younger girl who giggles more as she looks to Stephanie "Maaaaaaaaaybe...hehehehe"Phyllis said with her hands behind her back and rocking with her feet back and forward as Stephanie sighs at this "You Know better...Martie told you to stop doing that after what happen last time when you prank called the Principal and told him that he won a $100,000...Your Still serving Detention for that one."Stephanie said to Phyllis who just kept giggling and then skip away from her and the phone and Stephanie sighs at this and goes up the stairs and goes to clean her room...

Gabby was getting worried now cause Martie hasn't come in yet and it was now over a hour or so she should of came in by now...  
Whitney notice her friends discomfort and worry..."You Shouldn't Worry so much about her...she'll be fine don't worry so much...she might of went for a walk and went to the store..."Whitney said to her as she took out a cigarette and started to smoke...

Gabby looks at Whitney for a moment before looking away and looking at the floor "I guess your right...I mean she might be back later on today so I guess I shouldn't worry so much."Gabby said as she turn the tv on and started to watch Funny Romance Movies.

Wheezy was driving back to where the rest of the Toon Patrol was staying at in there car and sitting next to him was Martie who he was stealing looks to from time to time and was even looking her up and down once in a while...  
"How is it that she could be the boss's other half from that other world she is from and look beautiful...OH NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!"Wheezy thought as he slap himself in the face and took out two cigarettes and put them in his mouth and tries to smoke his worries away as he thought of Martie as Beautiful and he hope the girl that was suppose to be his half-reincarnation doesn't make him feel this way...same with the others...

he saw her from the corner of his eye take out a picture and looking at it and while still having his hands on the wheel he stretch his neck out and look over her shoulder and saw the image of her and the other five girls and when he saw his other half who had a cigarette in her mouth glaring he felt his heart skip a beat and same went with the others too..  
each of there names were on the picture showing which was which and he saw that his other half was named Whitney.  
and the one who was called Phyllis look really happy as she put two fingers to her cheeks as she was smiling.  
and the one called Gabby gave a flirty wink to the camera and the one called Stephanie looked shy and was looking down a little from the camera while all so looking up too..and Martie was sticking out her tongue at the camera.

Wheezy was now blushing from seeing how pretty they were and Martie notice this and glares at him "Eyes on the Road! and Stop staring at my picture like that...Your not turning into another Greasy are ya?"Martie asks him as she looks at him like he grew a second head on his shoulders and Wheezy blush turn more red as he shakes his head no "NO! Don't Be Stupid!"Wheezy said to her as he look back to the road and was driving down closer to where he needed to be.  
"Well Don't Get any funny ideas you try anything and I will slap ya with Stupid's Bat."Martie said and Wheezy kept telling her he isn't like Greasy and she kept saying yeah sure your not...

at the house that the Toon Patrol was staying in Smarty, Greasy, Psycho and Stupid were waiting outside for Wheezy who for some odd reason left with the car..  
"He Better Get here and have a good reason why he took the car!"Smarty said as he tap his foot and then saw the car pulling up in the drive way and Wheezy coming out but he wasn't alone cause there was a girl with him.  
"Who is that?"Stupid asks as he saw the girl walking next to Wheezy and glaring at him too..  
"Stop Glaring at me like that! I told you I ain't anything like him!"Wheezy yells at the girl who then stops walking and yells at him.

"Oh Yeah Right! Your Just like Greasy! I saw how you eyed That Picture of me and my Friends! You are Just as Big of a Perv as he is! and I'm Gonna keep my eyes on you in case you start to hit on Whitney! I saw how you look at her the longest in the picture!"Martie yells at him and Wheezy was about to yell back at her but notice the stares he was getting as he look over and saw Smarty looking at him with a annoyed look...  
Psycho seemed very amused and was giggling at how he and the girl were yelling at each other...  
Stupid seem just confused and didn't know what was going on...  
and lastly Greasy seem very amused cause he was smirking and looking at Wheezy while crossing his arms over his chest.  
"So Who is Your Lady Friend Wheezy?"Greasy asks him as he was still amused about the girl calling him a Perv.

"She isn't my Friend...she is just some Girl I kinda well...saved back at Toontown and-"Wheezy said but was cut off by Smarty yelling "YOU DID WHAT?!"Smarty yells and just as he was close enough to Wheezy and was about to ask him what he means by that..Martie punches Smarty in the face "Enough with all the yelling! I got a headache I really need to get some sleep...So Wheezy..."Martie said as she looks over to Wheezy and places her hands on her hips and glares at him "You Are To Drive me Back Home this minute before I tell your Friends that you were all so drooling while looking at Whitne-"Martie said but didn't get to finish as Wheezy's eyes went wide with worry as he places his hands over her mouth and was now looking at Greasy, Psycho and Stupid who were all laughing...Psycho had his hands over his head while laughing and Greasy was holding his gut and Stupid kept hitting himself over his head with his bat.  
Smarty must of heard this cause he was back on his feet after Martie hit him and he ended up on to the ground and he yells out  
"Stop laughing!"Smarty yells out to them and they all stop but they did snicker here and there while looking at Wheezy.

"Wheezy bring her in...she has some explain on to why she was in Toontown..."Smarty said as he started to walk into the house followed by Psycho, Stupid and lastly Greasy who was looking at Wheezy Smugly before going into the house.  
"I will not hear the end of this from Greasy..."Wheezy said as he looks angry to the ground before looking up at Martie who was now looking more mad now..."He Can't Force me to stay here! I need to get back to the Other Girls!"Martie said but then Wheezy grab her by her right wrist and started to drag her into the house "Well Too Bad Toots We all can't get what we want..."Wheezy said as he walks into the house and then got a hit to his head by Martie "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Wheezy yells out as he held his head with both hands as he had let go of Martie and Stupid shut the door behind them and look at the two as he saw that the girl had hit Wheezy over the head very hard.  
"Don't Call me Toots You Perv!"Martie yells at him before stomping away from him and going to the living room and sitting at a chair and while Wheezy was rubbing at his head he look to Stupid who was looking at him with a confused look and Wheezy getting annoyed by him staring at him like that says "Stop Staring! Just Go Watch her While I go get some more Cigarettes."Wheezy said to Stupid as he nods his head and goes to where Martie is and started to watch her by sitting down on the floor and staring at her..

"What Are you doing?"Martie asks him and he just sit there for a long 10 minutes before answering "Watching you.."Stupid said to her and she couldn't help but try to hold in a giggle as he said this and then Psycho comes into the room and ask Stupid what he was doing and he says "Watching Her..."Stupid said then Psycho joins in and sits down next to Stupid and started to watch her too.  
and Martie was all most about to laugh out loud from the two...and as the minutes past and it became all most a hour she couldn't hold it in any more and she laughs out loud.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man You two!"Martie said as she was now laughing and the two were still watching her.  
and then Smarty Called out from another room "Who ever that is, Stop That Laughing!"Smarty yells out from where ever room he was in.

to be continued...

**Read & Review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic goes to Lauren Faust & Hasbro**

* * *

Liz didn't know how long she can call in sick to the school...she knew she couldn't go with her being well...a Toon at the moment but hopefully she'll find way to turn back to normal with out what that bottle said...

she thought she should go on a small walk to clear her mind and try to forget the whole thing and all so hope no one saw her due to it might cause panic with people who aren't use to Toons like this..  
running around in real life..it was okay if it was like in a Movie but in real life it was just freaky and odd...  
well it was becoming normal for her any way so what else could happen to her?

Stupid was told to go get some food even though he had to sneak into the store and grab the food and drop the money off and then leave with out any human seeing him but other then that...it was easy for him..he may of not been the smartest of his team but he was happy to do the job...

he had his arms full of two bags of food and he was turning a corner when he bump into some one sending the bag of food flying up in the air and he felt angry and was going to tell the person to watch where there going until he saw her and he felt his heart pound a lot in his his chest he thought he might be getting sick and the Toon Girl was starting to glow and she changed from Toon Ferret to a Human Girl...

she started to rub her head as if it was in pain then she look down at her hands and look surprise "I Don't Believe it! I'm Back to Normal! But How? I Don't Understand How Can-"She stops and then looks over to Stupid and he started to feel a lump in his throat as he gulped and look down at his feet and her eyes blink confused at first but then she knew what just happen..

"Oh My Gosh You Gotta Be Kidding ME?! Stupid has Fallen in Love with me?! Wait Calm Down Liz Maybe he just has a little crush I mean he can't be in Love with me right?"Liz thought to herself as she looks to Stupid who was blushing and she smiles nervously at him and he seem to blush even more...  
"Man He is in Love with Me...I mean I like Stupid and all but I all ways thought of him as the Cute Friend type not the type to become my...No No...That isn't possible...Think of something try to explain to him that he is only sick and he isn't in love...Yes! That's it!"Liz thought with a smile and then she set to work to her plan and goes over to Stupid and reaches her hand out to him and he looks at it for a minute but he takes it and she helps him up.  
when she had let go of his hand but strangely she was still was holding his hand and she notice that he was still holding her hand.

"Uhh..can I have my Hand back please?"she asks him and noticing this he let go of her hand and rubs the back of his head and looking down at the ground..  
she went over and pick up the bags he dropped and then handed them to him and then before he could say thanks she looks at him like studying him to which he felt his face grow hot and his heart started to beat faster...  
"You Don't Look too Good..."she said as she places a hand on his forehead and then takes it off "I think you should go home and get some rest...I should go now too you know...cause I am having a Birthday Party and My Family is throwing it for me so..I should Go...So Yeah."Liz said and that was the truth cause her Sweet 16th Birthday and Crazy told her that her and the others were planning a surprise party for her but they told Crazy Not to tell Liz but she went and told her any way...

she was about to walk away but was surprise to see Stupid standing in front of her to and then she looks behind her to where he was before and then she looks forward and sees that he had a love sick look on his face...  
"Oh Man...This isn't my day..."She thought to herself she really didn't want to deal with a love sick weasel...  
and she knew it wouldn't work out cause she didn't feel that way about him and all so she didn't want to break his heart either...

"Can I walk you home...?"Stupid asks her and she found it very sweet that he wanted to walk her home but still she didn't want to what was the word? "Oh Right...String him along..."she thought as she found the right word..

"I would like that but...I don't think it would be needed so you can hurry up and go to your Toon Patrol friends and I'm sure they are wondering where you are."Liz said as she was nearly all most away when she walk away from him when...  
"Wait How did you know I am part of the Toon Patrol?"Stupid asks and Liz stops dead in her tracks and eyes widen as she looks over to him and he was now looking at her with narrowed eyes glaring at her with no love in them which she was thankful for now.  
"YES! knowing about him being in Toon Patrol Saved me From him being in love with me! so I best Book it while the bookings Good Before he decides to bop me with his bat! Can't Risk him doing that!"Liz thought as she turns her back on him and was running away from Stupid but as she look behind her she was shocked and surprise to find he was chasing her...

"Man How Can He Run and with his arms full of that bags?! You Know What I shouldn't even ask at all..."Liz thought to herself as she was running more and she was running into dark alley way as she was hiding behind a trash can she peaks out and saw Stupid run past the alley way...

"Thank Goodness..I thought he would most likely try to hit me with his bat for knowing about him being a Toon Patrol...I still don't understand how he and the other Toon Patrol are still alive and maybe I shouldn't even ask..."Liz thought as she walks more into the dark alley and then when she was walking more trash cans she didn't see the dark shadow behind her as she was grabbed and she let out a surprise scream and was slam to the wall of the alley and she saw the person who had her was one of the punks she had to deal with all the time and he wasn't alone...

"Time For us to teach you a lesson in messing with us Cloverleaf...Hold her Still Boys!"The Leader said as two guys grab Liz by both her wrists and held her still to the wall and then the leader started to punch her hard into the gut and making her gasp in pain as he kept on hitting her in the gut and a few times he would punch her in the face and even kick her in the gut too..

it was like that for the next 20 seconds with them taking turns beating her up and kicking her...

and as the Leader took a turn in hitting her again he barley had his fist draw back when something hit him over the head and knock him out and one of the guys cried out "BOSS!" then the guy who said that was knock out too and then the boys who had Liz let go of her and she slide down the wall and now was sitting on her knees and her vision felt blurry...

she saw a blur knocking out bigger blurs that she could only guess was the punks who were beating her up but who was the smaller blur...?

after all the punks were knock out and on the ground she felt her vision clearing a little and saw the smaller blur was Stupid and he was walking over to her with his bat dragging on the ground and having a serious look on his face to which she was surprise he could even have a serious face.

"Well I guess I'm gonna get beat up more today...and this time by a Weasel...well I'm sure I could explain to the others why I was late for the party later but saying I ran into a wall or a tree or something...nah they wouldn't believe that...note to self think of a better excuse when I get home..."Liz thought as she felt her eyes close and she felt herself loosing consciousness as she started to fall forward but she didn't meet the ground cause some one caught her...she was guessing maybe it was either Crazy or one of the others who might of came and stop Stupid from hurting her but she didn't have time to think about that much cause she had fell unconsciousness...

when Liz came to she felt her head was resting on something soft and she felt comfortable resting her head on it and she even hug on to whatever was and she even felt herself nuzzle her head into it like a pillow to which she thought it might of been a pillow..

but when she open her eyes what she saw wasn't a pillow...it was Stupid! and she had her head resting on his chest and all so she was hugging on to him and that would mean she was resting her head on his chest and that means she was nuzzling into his chest and...she really hope he didn't get the wrong idea and she was waking up and thought that he might of been a soft pillow...

she look up at him and saw a little blush on his face and she felt even more embarrassed now...  
she let go of him and back up to the wall while still sitting down of course and she closed her eyes as she tries to explain herself.

"I am sorry! it wasn't what you think! I thought You were a pillow and I thought that one of my friends might of like came and got me when you well were going to hurt me after you beat up those punks and well I...listen I promise I wont cause trouble for you just please don't hurt me I just-"Liz said but she was cut off when she felt something touch her lips and when she open her eyes she was shocked to see that Stupid was...was...Kissing Her! on the Lips No Less!

she was too shocked to move or even try to push him away and he must of thought it was okay to kiss her cause he put his hands on her shoulders and pulls her deeper into the kiss which made her eyes wide even more at this..

she had to be dreaming that must be it she will wake up and she would be still near the wall and waking up to see the angry face of Stupid ready to hit her with his bat...  
she tried to close her eyes and try to think herself a wake but a few minutes past and then few seconds then little more seconds past...and still nothing felt different and when she open her eyes she was shocked that Stupid was still kissing her..

she then found herself finally push Stupid away from her and breaking the kiss and she was now glaring at him as he was looking confused but maybe because the kiss had stopped.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KISSING ME LIKE THAT?!"she yells to him while her face was beat red from what just happen and Stupid was now looking away from her "You Don't like me do you...?"Stupid said sadly and this got her to feel guilty and she could see he was about to cry.."No its not that its just...well you took me by surprise kissing me like that...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you can't just kiss me like that...I mean what made you want to kiss me any way?"she asks though she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer...

"I don't know...I just felt like it...and plus my heart felt funny and I should still be angry at you for earlier before but when I heard you scream and saw those guys hurting you...I just kind of lost it and I started to hit them and well...and I think I might like love you..."Stupid said in a timid way as he look down to his feet and he all so look sad cause he some how knew she would reject him..

now she felt bad for wanting to reject him...and she knew she was going to hate herself for this and regret it later but she had to make it up to him and hopefully it will turn in her favor and give him the hint on his own that perhaps she isn't worth his time or affection...  
"He Could do better then me...maybe a nice Toon Weasel Girl or another type of Toon Girl..."she thought to herself before speaking up...  
"Look...I am sure your great guy and all but you and I just met and well...okay here it is..I will go on a couple of dates with you and if you still have feelings for me I'll be...your girlfriend..."she said as she felt like biting tongue after taking a risk like this but she really hoped he would out grow whatever feelings he was feeling for her...

he did seem happy though and the top of his hat even spin fastly as he held his hands together and look very very happy to her.  
"You Mean it?! if we go out on a few dates You'll Be My Girlfriend if I still have feelings for you?!"Stupid asks in a very excited at the idea...  
"Yeah But if you happen to fall out of love with me or fall in love with another girl I hope there will be no hard feelings at all...okay?"she said to him but it seems her words didn't go through because he was giggling and now had hearts popping out from his head and they even popped away as new ones came and went...

"and he isn't even listening any more is he...?"Liz thought as he was too much into his own little world to listen her at the moment...

well at least he isn't crying or upset now...so that was good right?  
and she hope that some other girl would catch his eye but still she had to wonder what she was getting herself into..  
"Now listen to me for a moment..."Liz said to him as he stop what he was doing and looking at her.

"We Can't go on are Date Now because of whats happening in Toontown...But once Toontown is back to normal you can take me on a Date to any place you want in Toontown...Okay?"Liz said to him as he seem to be thinking this over before nodding a yes to her and she guess she will have to worry about saving Toontown and Promising to go out on a few Dates with Stupid...

but maybe things will work out and none of them will be hurt in the end...  
and after a long minute of waiting for him to answer her he finally spoke up "Okay! When Toontown is Back to Normal We'll Go on Are Date!"Stupid said with a big grin on his face and she couldn't help but giggle a little at this and thought it was kinda cute how happy he was and it wasn't like the mean kind of happy she would see how he look in the movies with the other weasels...  
it was the pure and nice kind of smile...  
"At least he isn't The King of The Pervs like Greasy is..."Liz thought to herself before giggling at the thought and seem to be glad that Stupid wasn't anything like Greasy...

it took some time for her to get home after talking Stupid she didn't need him to walk her home...

and when she got home and went inside all her weasel friends jump out of here hiding places and yelled out "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all said and Crazy was coming in with the Cake and had tripped and the cake flew up in the air and landed in Scummy's head and got all over his face and everyone and even Liz laughed at this well all but Scummy.  
"Hey! Stop That Laughing! it isn't that funny!"Scummy said to them and then mumbles about "Good thing there is a extra Cake in the kitchen..."Scummy says and he went into the kitchen to get it and he brought it back into the living room.

after the small party which wasn't really a small party cause some how with the Weasels laughing and dancing to music and eating cake it was all most like a big party.

the phone rang and Liz went over to it and pick it up and place it to her ear.  
"Hello? Cloverleaf how can I help you?"She asks and at the other end of the phone was her Mother.  
"Oh Hey Liz! Guess what? You'll never guess who is moving next door.."Liz's mother Mrs Cloverleaf said on the other line.  
being confused and a little annoyed by the guessing game Liz just ask "Mom can you just tell me already?"Liz waited for her mother to answer her on what she was going on about.  
"Some Family of Ours are moving next door to are house...You remember Ellen right?"Mrs Cloverleaf asks her daughter over the other end of the phone who blinked "Oh Yeah Aunt Ellen...She has five kids right?"Liz asks as she played with the  
cord of the phone."nine actually..You haven't seen them in a while so you haven't met the four new little ones and its been years since you last seen Ella and E-"Mrs Cloverleaf said but was cut off by Liz "Yeah I know...they all ways followed me when we were younger...they still dress a like Mom?"Liz asks over the phone and leans her back on the wall while still playing a little with the cord of the phone.  
"Well Not anymore...Ella is more well into Make up and her sister is well...a bit of a Tomboy...But I'm sure its nice for them to have there own style and dress differently and well of course you could all ways tell them a part due to there eyes being a different color...I will never figure out how one could have big bright blue eyes and one can have maroon eyes..."Mrs Cloverleaf said on the there hand. "or different shade of blond hair...well thanks for telling me this mom but I really got to go now some friends of mine are throwing me a Birthday party right now and-"Liz said but was cut off by her mother "YOU HAVE FRIENDS?! OH MY BABY! I AM SO HAPPY YOU FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS! I AM SO HAPPY I COULD CRY! AND-"her mother cut herself off for a minute before yelling "YOUR HAVING A PARTY?!"Her Mother sounded upset and Liz just holds the phone out and away from her ear when her mother started to yell more but this time louder.  
"Sorry Mom Gotta Go."Liz said as she hangs up the phone and goes back to the living room...the party had been over for a while she just wanted to stop talking with her mother so she could hurry and clean the mess on the floor..

rolling up her sleeves she started to get to work cleaning the living room and even the stairs and just let the weasels who partied too much just sleep on the floor or near the stairs..

in Toon World off the Toon like Earth and in the Toon Galaxy and on another planet...  
a Pony Princess named Princess Twilight Sparkle had seen everything in a magic orb on what was happening on the Toon Earth...  
"This is Not good...Judge Doom will most likely come here to take over are Home as well with the help of his 'friends'...  
I Can not allow this...and even if he was dipped he would most likely be brought back...and even the thought of anyone even if it is Doom being Dipped disgust me...I have no choice.."Princess Twilight Sparkle said as her horn on her head glowed brightly and her wings shot out and there was seven glowing colorful orbs around her "I shall send fragments of the Elements of Harmony to that planet and let them choose there holders by going into there very hearts and those holders will be the Elements of Harmony of the Toon Earth...and Stop Doom once and for all..."Princess Twilight Sparkle said as she shot the beams of colorful orbs out of the castle and into space and heading to Toon Earth but the orbs when arrived in Toontown they had shot into the portal that leads into the human world and even though it was closed the orbs were able to break through and go through it and head out into the human world and split a part from each other and went to different parts of the town where they went to...

but the question is who would the holders be of the fragments of the Elements of Harmony? and how will that help stop Doom?

we will all soon find out...

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Samurai Jack goes to Genndy Tartakovsky.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

**Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

* * *

else where far away from Toontown on the other side of the Toon World...

There was a Country called Originality Animated Country...they are still thinking about renaming it to something more simple and something that sounds better later...

and in this Country there was a Big City Called Toontropolis..

in a apartment building a human girl was turning on the TV to watch the news...

the News lady was a Rabbit with black hair and pink fur and big blue eyes and wearing a purple jacket and skirt.

"in Toontropolis it is sunny with a chance of rain...now for other news...Toontown the Heart of the Toon World has been Taken over by a unknown force and sources says that it could be Doom the same man who had tried to Dip the Whole Toontown Years Ago."The News Rabbit woman said and the Human Girl couldn't Believe what she was hearing.

Doom Was Alive? she thought he was killed by that Dip stuff that was out lawed before...

though it wasn't her problem after all why should she care what happens in Toontown those Toons were such jerks treating her kind differently cause they were different...

ever since the first of there kind came into being in the Toon World they were given the cold shoulder...

at least some Toons there were nice and gave them a chance but over time the beings like her grew tired about being treated poorly and so they pack up and moved to the empty space of the Toon World and ended up making there own Country...and there own City that was Toontropolis..

she wasn't born yet when it happen she only went to Toontown once and she could see that everyone treated her different...

her mother all ways told her that it didn't matter what other Toons thought but it did matter to her...

she was 1/2 Toon and 1/2 Doodle...Yeah you heard right a 'Doodle' a long time ago some mad doctor from the Doodle Universe came to the Toon World through the Human side of the Portal and everyone knew he was different and he even said he wasn't a 'Toon' he was a Doodle...  
then one day more Human type Doodles who wanted to get away from the World they Came From cause it was becoming too dangerous and they had used the Doctor's Machine to do so that transported them into the Toon World.

her Mother came in and saw the news that was repeating itself for a second time about the News about Toontown.

"Oh My that is Awful! Those Poor Toons.."Her Mother said as she was cleaning some dishes with a rag.

she only rolls her eyes at her mother "Mom you know how those Toons Are they'll bounce back...besides it ain't are fight any way..."she said to her mother as she changes the channel and turn into some type of Cartoon.

"But Sweetie we have some family that lives there too you could at least be a little worried for them."Her Mother said to her and she shakes her head no.  
"Why would I be Worried for Toons who think of us as Dirt?! They Treat us Differently!"she said this to her mother.  
"Now Now Sweet heart you shouldn't think All Toons will be like the ones we met when we visited Toontown."her Mother said to her daughter who just slumps on the couch..

"Yeah Right..."she said as she glares at the Tv while watching the Cartoon she was watching...

"Why don't you give Toontown another chance sweetie? I can make a call to your Aunt Jessica and see if her and her husband Roger will let you stay with them for a while."Her mother suggested to her and she just rolled her eyes at her mother and she shrug her shoulders before saying "I guess it wont be so bad staying with Dad's Sister and her husband...I mean Uncle Roger is one of the few Toons I can stand...even if he tries too hard to make me laugh."The girl said and her mother smiles at her daughter before walking away "I'll go call them now."her mother said as she goes to another room to call her Sister-in-law at her home in Toontown but then remembered something and came back "Oh I forgot! the phones in Toontown are cut off from the rest of the Toon World until things get back to normal so we'll have to wait to call them when Toontown gets back to normal...Oops Silly me!"Her mother said as the girl fell over from the couch at her mother's air headed self...

"Seriously Mom! You Couldn't figure that out until now?!"her daughter said as she wondered about her some times...

_

else where Aku was planning to take over another part of the Toon World but would need one of the Villains to go instead of him cause he was needed here to make sure Judge Doom did not turn on him and he barely trusted him now due to over hearing him wanting to get some one to use Samurai Jack's Sword on him...

so Aku kept a very close eye on Judge Doom to make sure he didn't try anything funny...  
"do not think I do not know what you are planning Judge Doom for you see I shall make you learn not to trust me too for I shall have the upper hand for I will make sure you will pay for wanting to turn against me..."Aku thought as he watched Judge Doom walk past him having a impatient look on his face...

the reason why Judge Doom was impatient is because he had his men search for the girl who had some how got away and he was still having more toons who work under him search for the girls who could be the Toontown's Princesses of Heart...

and he had to find them soon or else his plans will be ruined...  
"Soon Toontown will be mine and Aku will only be a memory..."Judge Doom thought to himself as he smirks wickedly...

"Very Soon..."Aku & Judge Doom both thought at the same time...

to be continued...

**Sorry that this Chapter was short but I really couldn't think of anything else for this chapter...**

**sorry for any Misspelling or Bad Grammar.**

**Read & Review :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis Disney.**

**Credit for Samurai Jack goes to Genndy Tartakovsky.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney **

**Credit for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic goes to Lauren Faust & Hasbro.**

**all so sorry if this chapter isn't perfect but I really couldn't think of much to write for this chapter and I couldn't think of much for the fight scene so maybe next time I'll try to do better on Next Chapter...**

**any way sorry for any misspelling or bad grammar...**

* * *

Stupid was skipping and spinning around on one foot in the living room..

the others just watch him make a fool of himself and Smarty just had to ask "What is Wrong with him? he's been like this since yesterday..." and he look to Psycho of the answer and he giggles and hug himself before answering "He is in Love!"Psycho said and all three weasels that was Smarty, Greasy and Wheezy look shocked at this "HE'S WHAT?!"they all say at once and look at each other before looking at Psycho for more answers "What do you mean he's in love?!"Smarty asks Psycho who took a seat down on the couch and took out a chocolate bar and started to eat on it "He told me yesterday when he came home he met a girl and it was love at first sight for him and he even told me he kissed her and-"Psycho said but was cut off by Greasy who zooms over to him and grab him by his arms "HE KISSED HER?! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!"Greasy cried out and Psycho places a hand on Greasy's face and shoves him away the same way he did to him when he said that he would handle searching Jessica Rabbit before that was years ago...  
"Yes He did tell me and he even told me he was going go on a few dates with her when Toontown is back to normal and all so-"Psycho said but was once again cut off and this time by Wheezy "He is going on a Date?!"Wheezy shouts in surprise and making him cough a lot due to him smoking a cigarette.

"Yes I mean I was surprise that a Human Girl said yes to him and-"Psycho said but was once again cut off by all three Weasels  
"A HUMAN GIRL!?"All Three yelled together in surprise not knowing it was a Human Girl that Stupid had fallen for.

"Yup and not a Toon Human Either..."Psycho said before rolling his eyes at the three who were now talking about Stupid having a Date and it surprise them it was Stupid no less who has one!

"I Wonder if I should tell them that we ran out of Root Beer? Nah I'll tell them later...hehehehe."Psycho thought to himself with a crazy smile on his face an putting his arms over his head giving him the most adorable look.

Like Liz's Mother said her family had moved in next door...  
the moving truck came in first and started to move all of there stuff that was mostly in boxes into the house..

a little boy was looking around and saw Liz who was looking at him "Uh...Hello...Are you Lizette?"the little boy asks while looking nervously up at her "Yeah I'm Lizette but everyone calls me Liz...and you are?"she asks as he looks down at the grass as it seemed interesting "I'm Robby...I'm Your Cousin...we just moved in...and well Mommy and the others are still unpacking and they said I should be watched by you while they get everything set up inside.."Robby said shyly as he kick the ground a little and look up at her with adorable looking eyes that could just melt the heart.  
"Sure Robby you can come over right now if you like but tell your mom first."Liz said to Robby who smiles and leaves for a moment before coming back "Mommy Said it is okay."Robby said and Liz smiles at him and lead him to the house and she was glad the Weasels were out patroling and seeing if there any toons who are still kidnap girls due to the whole Toontown's Princesses of Heart thing that was still going on..

Liz all so had to meet up with Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stephanie who turns out were all so the Toontown's Princesses of Heart too cause they all so said they had the same dream as her too when she was told with other girls that they are the Toontown's Princesses of Heart.  
even though it was only six of them right now they knew there were other girls in the dream too that were told they were Toontown's Princesses of Heart too so that means they'll have to try to find those girls before Judge Doom finds them first...

and when they told her they were from another Dimension and were like some kinda half-reincarnations of the Toon Patrol it really surprise her...  
they told her that when the spirits of the Toon Patrol in that Dimension left there bodies there bodies had transform into some kinda was it energy? she would have to ask them again some time...  
they weren't even surprise when she had them meet the weasels she is living with under her own roof.

Phyllis got along well with Crazy...which was no surprise really..

it did surprise how Ragtag and Scummy would fight over Gabby...seriously the first thing they did when they saw her they ran up to her and ask her if they could get her number and when they notice that the other said that at the same time as the other did they started to fight over her...

well that was hours ago and right now and right now she was letting Robby hanging inside her house for a little bit until everything was set up in there new house.

"So Robby how do you like it here so far?"Liz said as she got out some Root Beer and all so a Orange Soda.

the Root Beer was for her and the Orange Soda was For Robby...she went into the living room and handed the Orange Soda for him and she saw he was just looking at it and then she places her own drink down and takes his orange soda and opens it for him before giving it back to him.

"Thank you..."Robby said as he took a drink of the Orange Soda.  
"No Problem.."Liz told him and then they started to talk a little bit for a hour or so before there was a knock at the door and Liz got up and went to answer it and it was her Aunt "I'm sorry if it took so long but those movers insisted I over pay them...seriously over pay them? and they barely moved all the stuff in and after I told them to leave I had to have my Older Son help out..."she said as she look over to Robby "Come on Robby lets go home and you'll get to see your new room and I want you to wash up for dinner okay?"she told him as he nods his head as he ran over to her and took her hand "and since we live next door to each other you can come over any time and visit and I know I will visit you and your mother too..."Robby's mother said and Liz smiles "Yeah it is nice to have you over and Robby seems very nice and any way see ya later..."Liz said waving bye to them and shutting the door.

now all she had to do was wait for the weasels to get home.

and maybe they didn't have to find all of the other Toontown's Princesses of Heart to save Toontown and could just use the few they had now..all they needed to do was take down Aku and Doom and all so give Doominique a normal life as just being Dominique.

all 14 of them headed to Toontown for the big showdown between them and the Villains they would be facing...

and when they got there they saw all types of Villains that were mostly Disney Villains..

"Well lets do this ladies..."Hunter said taking out a sword and everyone who was just Ragtag, Scummy, Antoine, Copy, Drunky and Twitchy glare at him "We Aren't Ladies! We Are Dudes!"they all said while the girls that was Crazy, Liz, Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stepanie yell out "But We Are Ladies, Thank you Very Much!"they say as some Villain ran at them and throws a punch at them and lucky for them they dodge it just in time.

all the Villains that came at them and Hunter yells over to Liz and the other human girls "You Girls run! these guys are too dangerous for you to fight!"Hunter said as he kick one of the Villains in the face.

"No way! We Are Helping you guys! besides No One Gets Left Behind and I am not leaving you guys to fight by yourselves!"Liz said and as soon as she says this a large shadow looms over her and the other human girls and they see it was Aku who was now glaring darkly at them "You Will Not Stop Me from taking over the whole Toon World! You will be destroyed if it means you'll be out of the way for good!"Aku said as his hand becomes more large like claws and was going to attack the girls with them but lucky they got out of the way just in time and had rolled over to each side of the street on one side was Martie, Gabby, Liz and the other side was Phyllis, Whitney and Stepanie...

"Aku! Where is Doom so we can put a end to both of you!"Liz asks Aku who just shot fire from his eyes and Liz had to grab Martie and Gabby and rush them away from the spot that was now on fire becaue of Aku...

"You'll too late! he ran off and is now outside of the Toon World and is now in the Human World! but no matter once he returns I shall deal with him...but first I shall deal with you by destroying you!"Aku said as he was about to attack them when a bright glow of light came over the six girls and they started to glow and a bright light that was like a white orb came out of no where in the middle of them and made Aku cover his eyes cause it was so bright.  
and when the light died down you can see it was Princess Twilight Sparkle which surprise Liz to see the pony in Toontown.  
"You Girls must use the fragments of the Elements of Harmony...that is of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Love and Magic...which are seven...but because there is only six of you I will guess that the other holder of the fragment of one of the elements of harmony are still in the human world...so do what you must to stop Aku...by using the fragments of harmony I gave to you..."Twilight Sparkle said before disappearing and Liz some how knew what she had to do and so did the others...

"Aku! You Will Not Destroy Toontown or the Whole Toon World with your Greed! We Shall Stop you! and when Judge Doom returns to Toontown he shall have the same fate as you!"Liz said as each of her and the other girls take each others hands and there bodies started to glow a different color...  
for Phyllis it was a Pink Color...  
for Gabby it was a White Color...  
for Whitney it was Orange...  
for Stephanie it was Blue...  
and for Martie it was Yellow...  
and lastly for Liz it was a light Purple color and together it form a colorful rainbow that shot up into the air and shot up and then went straight for Aku who tried to cover himself from the attack with his arms but when he tried to he was shocked to find his arms were turning to Stone..."WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?!"Aku screams as his whole body was turnining into Stone...

"Something like you who could never understand...this power was given to us from Princess Twilight Sparkle and this is but fragments of the power it comes from and you shall not harm anyone Ever again!"Liz said to him as he fully became into Stone and then all the Villains stop fighting and were shocked to see there leader Aku was now turn into Stone and then Liz looks to all the Villains...  
"Your leader Aku Has Been Defeated! So You Have no Choice but to Stop this Nonse and Go Back to Your Old Lives!"Liz said as she pointed to them...but the Villains just glared and were about to run over to her and the other girls to attack them when...

"STOP! YOU VILLAINS ARE UNDER ARREST!"a voice said and all the weasels, humans and all the Villains turn around and saw Toon Cop and all so some other Toon Cops too...

"What?! Where were you Guys Any way!?"Gabby asks them and one of the Toon Cops that was a Toon Cat replies "We Ran out of Donuts so we had to go out Town to get more..."The Toon Cat Cop said to which Gabby's left eye twitch at this...  
"You Could of went to the Ding Dong Dang Donut Shop Over There!"Gabby said as she points to the Donut Shop behind her...

"Yeah But they don't give out Double Chocolate Strawberry filling Donuts!"a Toon Rabbit Cop said to which Whitney who hadn't had a cigarette all day was about to go and grab the Toon Cops by there necks but Phyllis and Stephanie holds her back...

"Girls we Don't have Time for you to try to hurt the Toon Cops for not keeping the peace in Toontown...lets just fix everything while they Arrest the Villains who were in on the whole Taking over Toontown thing..."Liz said but she could feel that there fight will not be over since there were still the Heartless that could be out there still but they should be happy they stop Aku...

Toontown was getting back to normal and Roger was back with Jessica and they were happy that there lives were back to normal.

and like Liz promise Stupid she was now going on a few Dates with him and she even was growing fond of him and was even starting to get feelings for him to which he was really happy for...

and as for Doominique who was now called by her true name Dominique was adopted by Roger and Jessica.

Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stephanie are still living in this Dimension and they mind that at all cause they feel at home where they are now...

and as for Judge Doom he was out there some where and was looking for The Toon Patrol so he could have them work for him once more...but what could Doom be planning now that the whole take over Toontown is over with? What else could he be up to?  
You'll just have to wait and see...for this was only the Beginning...

to be continued...

**Sorry again this chapter isn't perfect and the only bad guy to get away was Judge Doom but he could play a bigger role I think if I can think on what that is...**

**But I will figure that out sometime..**

**any way **

**Read & Review :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Hotel Transylvania goes to Genndy Tartakovsky **

** thought Naming Judge Doom's Vulture Vicky sounded nice. **

**Sorry this Chapter is short and all so sorry for any Misspelling or Bad Grammar.**

**[All so Elza and Her Family are More like Multiverse type OCs of mine and I even have them on DA too..]**

**all so sorry if Chapter 15 isn't very long but I Hope you like it all the same :) **

* * *

a pale girl with gold blonde hair and maroon eyes  
which was a dark brownish-red color...

her name was Elza and she had just moved here because of her step-dad got a job here...  
she didn't like the change one bit...she wanted to go back home...she didn't like it here..

her older twin sister Ella loved it here she didn't know why she would...

Ella had aqua eyes so yeah they were blue..her hair was a lightish blonde type color..

her other siblings didn't seem to mind the move to much and seem to really enjoy the new town...  
"Seriously? Why would they enjoy being here...I like it better back home..."she thought to herself as she look out the window while feeling bored out of her mind..  
she then saw something that look like a vulture but it wasn't a normal type of vulture it was a type of Toon Vulture...  
she rubbed at her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things...the Vulture looked tired and was flying down close to the ground before flopping to the ground and she left the window and went out of her house and went to the Vulture and pick it up..  
"Poor thing...Whats this?"Elza said as she notice a spike collar on the Vulture's neck and it had a tag on it and she grab the tag and hold it up a little and read it..."if found please call Judge Doom...I am his Vulture...I Don't Believe it Doom had a Pet Vulture? and it doesn't even have a name either...Wait a minute..Judge Doom...?! No way! He is only a character in that Movie this can't be...real?"she said as the Vulture cough a little and shook a little and she felt her heart break at seeing this poor creature in such a bad shape and she wouldn't of been surprised if Doom ended up dipping this little guy...  
she gently pet its head and then thought she better take it inside to help heal it...

she went back inside and took the Toon Vulture with her  
and when she was back in her room she tenderly places the Vulture down on to her bed before leaving to grab some blankets and some water dish in case it got thirsty..

as she left the room the Toon Vulture open its eyes and looks around at the place it was in and when it saw Elza come back into the room it glared at her suspiciously as if thinking the human in front of it would hurt them.  
and Elza saw this and blink at this before smiling gently at the bird "its okay I'm not gonna hurt you I just want to help.."she said gently as best as she could and goes over and places a water dish next to it and then places small blankets over Vulture looks to her then to the water then feeling thirsty it felt it should drink it but at the same time it didn't want to because what if this human put something in it? but right now it was too thirsty to care cause right now it was drinking from the water dish..

she watches the Vulture drink really fast and she smiles sadly "Poor Thing...must of not drank anything for quite a while..."she thought to herself but then she had to ask the Vulture something she found should be important cause she couldn't keep calling it a 'it'...  
"Can I ask you something if you don't mind...Are you a Boy or a Girl? two pecks means your a boy, three your a girl okay?"Elza said as the Vulture understood and then started to peck one time on the desk it was on with its beak and did it a second time before stopping and taking another drink of water "oh so your a boy then?"she asks it but then it look up at her after drinking some water and shook its head a no and then started to re-peck the desk with its beak and this time pecking three times.

"Oh So Your A Girl then...?"she asks the Vulture who nods her head "Did Judge Doom give ya a name?"she asks her and she shook her head no to her before drinking more of the water "Too Bad...You look like a Vicky to me, you don't mind if I name ya Vicky do you?"she asks the Vulture who thought about this and shakes her head no before smiling and she smiled back at the Vulture.  
"Great! I'm Glad you Like the Name...I got to ask ya is Toontown Real? one peck for yes two peck for no."she asks as the Vulture did one peck before going back to drinking some of the water oncemore.

"Really?! That is So Cool!"She said as she asks Vicky more yes or no questions until it became late and they both had to go to sleep...

it had been two weeks since Elza found Vicky and she made sure to not have her family find out about her and she all ways kept her in her room or sneaks her out to give her a bird bath by letting her wash in the bathroom.

her family had went out to dinner but Elza wanted to stay home so they let her and this gave Vicky freedom to move around the house with out getting caught.  
and Elza didn't know anything more perfect to do but watch a movie so she got Vicky to sit on the couch with her and they got pop corn and she put in a movie in that was Hotel Transylvania...

as the movie end Vicky was flapping her wings and seem to peck at the table but it was too fast to make out what she was trying to say "Vicky you know I can't understand you unless we are asking yes or no right?"She said to the bird who then got a idea and flies over to some words that was stuck on the refrigerator and brought the many words down to her on to the table then started to spell something out that was

**what is a zing?**

"Oh that...well it was something was come up for Hotel Transylvania so I doubt zings could happen in real life...though I guess Jessica and Roger count as being 'zings' so if they did 'zing' there eyes would of turn the same color as Mavis and Jonathan from the Movie...so I guess if ya think about it I guess Toons from Toontown could 'Zing' though I highly doubt it really it just seem impossible..."Elza said to Vicky who just tilted her head and then goes to spelling a new word that said

**You Sure?**

"Yes I am sure...after all if a Zing is Real and it can happen to Toons from Toontown than there be weasels falling from the sky."she said but then she heard foot steps on her roof before she heard some one or something slipping and fall off the roof with another figure too and she could of swear she saw weasel shape from the two forms and then she ran over to the front door and went out and look around then look to the bush and saw that none other then Flasher and Slimy was out cold in the bushes with stars over there heads.  
then Vicky came flying over and lands on Elza's Shoulder and then Elza looks to the Vulture who had a smug smirk on her...  
"Hey! Knock that smug look off your face, that doesn't count cause they didn't fall from the sky they fell off the roof!"she said to the Female Toon Vulture.  
then Vicky took out a piece paper that said **Yes it Does.**

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I Only Own my OCs.]**

**Sorry for any Misspellings and Bad Grammar.**

**please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After Elza and Vicky found The Two Weasels Slimy and Flasher outside.  
Elza grab the two and took them inside before some one saw them and place them in her Older Brother Wayne's Room.

she look inside through the half open door looking at there sleeping forms on the bed before shutting it.

"Okay this doesn't make sense honestly...Cartoon Characters...Well Other Wise known as 'Toons' should even be Real or running around for that matter...but I Guess I Shouldn't talk since you are my first proof of it being true now."Elza said to her Toon Vulture Friend Vicky who fluttered her wings a little.

"Come on we can go watch something on Tv until they wake up you could even pick what we watch."Elza said to the Vulture who was still on her shoulder and then they headed into the living room to watch something on Tv leading the bedroom door that the two Weasels were in.

it wasn't until a half a hour later that Slimy and Flasher woke up and then Slimy slap Flasher over he head.

"I Told you this wasn't the Right Place! We Came to the Wrong House!"Slimy snap at Flasher who rub the back of his head.

"Well I thought this was the house that the Boss told us to meet him in...ain't my fault we been lost for weeks trying to find the place."Flasher said to which Slimy shakes his head as he crosses his arms over his chest as he eyed him "Yeah well its Clearly Your Fault Since you made us Late at the meeting spot where The Boss would say where we will be staying at in the Human World!"Slimy said and then Flasher growls in anger as his face turns red "it is Not My Fault!"Flasher yells out and Slimy sneers at him and grab a pillow and tossed it at Flasher and hitting him in the face before shouting "Yes it is!"Slimy exasperated and after the pillow fell from Flasher's face he growls before exploding in rage as he jumps up into the air and then shouting  
"THATS IT NOW I'M MAD!"Flasher cried out before tackling Slimy to the ground off the bed and than they both started to get into a fist fight over who's fault it is they came to the wrong house and who's fault it is they got lost and was late for the meeting to tell them where they needed to go to.

in the living room with Elza and Vicky on the couch watching a comedy show that Vicky pick out.  
and they were eating some sweets that Elza grab from the Kitchen, Elza was eating some chocolate chip cookies while Vicky ate some kisses the candy of course...  
Elza was about to grab one of the candy kisses too when she and Vicky heard a crash coming from her older brother's room.  
"Looks Like there up...I better go see what the damage is before they wreck Wayne's Whole Room...I don't need to explain to him why his room is a total Train Wreck..."she said as she gets up off the couch and leaves the leaving room and goes upstairs and goes to her older brother's bedroom door and opens it up and saw that Slimy and Flasher were fighting on the floor and they knock over what look to be her Older Brother's picture of himself and his girlfriend...  
"Well Doesn't Seem they knock over anything important..."Elza thought with a sly smirk as she was kinda glad that the picture of her older brother and his girlfriend was knock over.  
in truth she didn't much like Wayne's Girlfriend Rita...she could tell that girl was trouble and just last week she caught Rita kissing another guy and when she confronted her about it Rita acted like it wasn't a big deal and told her to buzz off and when she told her she would tell Wayne about it, Rita just laugh it off and told her that he would never believe her and would just think that she was being over protective.

and the next day when she did tell Wayne about Rita cheating on him he just got all mad and instead of saying he would break it off with Rita he yelled at Elza for making up a dumb lie that isn't true and he goes on about how Rita is Perfect and she would never two-time him like that.

Elza hadn't talk much to her brother after that...she was only trying to help and yet he took that witch's side over his own sister's words...

"Do you two Mind stop horsing around before you do break something important."Elza said to the two Weasels who stop there fighting and look up at her who was smirking a little at the two and Slimy was the first to speak up after dusting himself off.

"Okay Girly why you bring us here and why didn't you just leave us outside?"Slimy asks and she couldn't help but chuckle a little at this "Well I couldn't because who knows what would happen if some one saw ya...and plus I thought it be best to bring you inside until you woke up and are ready to leave on your own...isn't that Right Vicky?"Elza said as Vicky flew into the room and landed on her right shoulder to which shocked and Surprsie the two weasels.

"That is Doom's Vulture that went Missing before the Who Acme Case! How did you get it!?"Flasher said and ask as he look to Elza who was now petting the top of Vicky's head "Poor thing was outside my home...she look like she hadn't had anything to drink or eat in days...Poor Vicky..."Elza said as she coos at the Toon Vulture who nuzzles into her hand that was petting her head.

"The Boss Ask us to find Him but we could never find him any where..."Slimy said and then Vicky and Elza glare at him.  
" 'She'..."Elza said as she lets Vicky nuzzle her hand and Slimy raises his right eyebrow "Excuse Me?"he asks and then she looks at him "did I stutter? Vicky is a Girl Toon Vulture..."Elza said to him before turning her back to the two and going to the door

"Come on You two you best hurry up and go to where ever ya are going...and Don't worry about the picture you broke, it was junk any way.."she tells them as she leaves the room first with Vicky and to see what she meant both Flasher and Slimy look over and saw the broken picture on the floor and a boy and a girl...

then after they look at the broken picture with the glass all over the floor they headed out of the room and went downstairs and saw the girl and Doom's Vulture sitting down on the couch.

"Okay Girly Thanks for putting up with us but we should really go."Slimy said to her to which she waves her hand at him as if to say 'go right at head' "That's Fine the Door is over there."she said and then Slimy looks to Flasher and nods his head to him and then Flasher goes over and grabs Vicky and ran over to Slimy and Elza just now notice this as she looks over and saw that Flasher had Vicky "Hey! unhand her this minute!"she yells out to the two as they headed to the door and Slimy opens the door and let Flasher go out first with Vicky who was trying to get free.  
"Sorry Toots but the Bird is coming with us...'She' Belongs to Doom and right now she will be staying with the Toon Patrol for a while so See ya."Slimy said before leaving out the door and slaming it shut and Elza got up and ran over to the door and opens it and ran out of the house and saw that Slimy and Flasher were now on the other side of the street "Oh Man! I Gotta Stop them before they Take Vicky away for good!"she said as she goes back to her house and closes the door and locks it before heading off to go after the two weasels and save her Toon Vulture Friend.

Flasher and Slimy were running down the empty street and past some street lights and Slimy looks to Flasher "Hey is she following us? I really hope she ain't dumb enough to come after us."Slimy said to Flasher who looks behind them and saw Elza running at full speed after them and looking very angry then Flasher looks to Slimy "Uhhh...That would be a Yes."Flasher said to Slimy as they kept running and they ended up near a cave and Elza saw them run inside and she didn't even stop to think that the cave was too dangerous or not she just ran inside the cave and past some colorful crystals that were all different colors all most like the rainbow itself some red crytals were by themselves and some yellow or blue or green ones were by themselves or mix together with other colors and she saw them running out of the cave "You Weasels Are So Getting a Butt Kicking once I get ya!"Elza yells out as she runs more deeper into the cave and when she made to the exit they were gone "Man! Those two are so going to get it when I find them!"She said as she walks through the forest that the cave but when she was walking through the forest she just now notice the Trees were all animated like..."Okay How come I didn't notice until now that this is a Toon Forest?"she said as she walks past a few rocks and twigs.

as she was walking in the forest she heard some crying..."What the?"She asks as she goes to the left and starts to follow where the crying was coming from and she saw some tall grass near by that was as tall as a bush and she goes over to it and when she gets down to her knees and slides the grass away with her hands she gasps in shock at what she saw laying in the Grass...

it was a Baby...and Not just any Baby it was a Human Baby...  
she looks around and saw no one was around and she doubt that a human other than her would be in a place like this...  
she then gently picks up the baby and held the baby in her arms.  
"You Poor little one...What are you doing here all alone? Where is your Mommy?"Elza asks the Baby who had stop crying as soon as she pick them up..  
"Come on I'll take care of you until we find your mommy and-"Elza said and sniff the air "Ew I think some one needs a Change...But I don't have any diapers on hand so We'll have to find some town and hope they have some Diapers."She said as she walks slowly away from the grass where she found the baby in...

they baby was becoming fussy and started to cry and Elza gently rock the baby in her arms "its okay, it'll be okay we'll be at a Town soon I promise and we can have that Diaper changed and give you a brand new fresh one so don't worry."Elza said to the baby and just her luck she found a house that was in the middle of the forest and she was going to ask the person who lived there which way could a town be and when she went up to the door and knock on it and there was a voice shouting "Yeah Yeah Hold Your Horses! I'm Coming!"the voice sounded a lot like...  
the door opens up and to Elza's shock and disbelief it was Herman.

"What you want?"Herman asks her and didn't seem shocked to see a Human in the Toon World.  
"I need to ask you where the next town is and all so...this Baby needs a Diaper change."Elza said showing the baby in her arms and Herman sighs and looks inside while still holdig the door open "there is new fresh Diapers over there you can go to the bathroom and change the kid in there but after that I want ya outta my house."Herman said to Elza who just rolls her maroon eyes at him.  
"Whatever ya say Mister Herman...Oh and By the way Would it kill ya to wear a suit instead of just a Diaper and a pink bow in your head? Your a Grown Man and you may play a 'baby' in a Cartoon but you aren't so keep that in mind..."Elza suggested to Herman before grabbing a diaper and heading into the bathroom to change the baby.

Herman just turn his back to her as she left the room and just says "Females..."

when Elza came back the Baby was happy and changed and she was about to leave when Herman came over to her with a bag "Here the kid might need it there are some Bottles, Milk, baby food and Diapers..."Herman said to Elza as she takes it and smiles at him "Thanks Herman I guess for a Cranky Old Man your Not so Bad..."Elza said to him as he rolls his eyes "okay yeah whatever just go quickly before I change my mind and take the bag back."Herman said to her as he lets her out the door and then slams the door on her.

"Gee Some one Needs a Nap..."Elza said as she looks to the baby "isn't that right? he needs a Nap..come on lets go."  
she then started to walk away from the house that belong to Herman.

as she was nearing the end of the forest she saw what look to be Toontown up a head but it was very different...

it was a lot bigger and the buildings seem a little different too but she didn't care about what changes that Toontown went through cause she only saw it in the movie...she had to go into toontown and look for those two weasels who have her friend Vicky.

just as she took a step the baby sneezes and she looks down and saw the baby transform into to her shock and surprise...  
to a Baby Toon Weasel...

"What the?! How did she...Change into a Baby Weasel...and a Toon Baby Weasel No less...? then again I have seen weirder since running into Vicky so I'm not gonna even ask how is it you can do that...lets just get into the town and find those two weasels who took Vicky..."Elza said as she held the now Baby Toon Weasel in her arms as she headed into Toontown..

in the sky some Toon Storks were flying around looking for something or some one.

"Did You Find the Baby Yet?"Toon Stork 1# asks Toon Stork 5# who shook his head "Nope haven't found her yet but she has to be around here some where she couldn't of just vanish right?"Stork 5# said and then all Five Toon Storks flew around more searching for the baby that was found by Elza...

in Toontown at a pay phone with Slimy and Flasher...  
Slimy was talking with Smarty "Yeah we Found Doom's Bird...yeah...so where are we suppose to meet again? Okay...yeah..down which street? okay and by the way did anything interesting happen while me and Flasher were trying to find you guys?"Slimy asks and just as Smarty was about to tell him to shut up, Slimy felt his ear being grab and pulled away from the pay phone...

"Ouch! Flasher Whats the Big idea?!"Slimy yells but was surprise it wasn't Flasher who was the one holding his ear but it was the human girl and she was all so holding something that look like a..."is that a Baby?"Slimy asks and she let go of his ear and let him drop on the ground.

"Yes But that's not the issue at the moment...You Give me Back Vicky Right Now or so help me I shall pull on both your ears!"Elza said to Slimy and Flasher "Heh You wouldn't Dare..."Slimy said and just as Roger was walking by she stop him by giving him the Baby "Here hold her for a second will ya...and don't go no where..."She said to Roger as she goes stomping over to Slimy and Flasher and grab them by both there ears "Now Hand Over Vicky!"she yells to them and they both yelled out "NO!"

"You Two Better Hand her over or else! or else!"Elza said to the two who right now was in great pain from one of their ears that was being pulled "Fine We'll give ya back the bird just let go of are ears!"Flasher cried out as he let go of Vicky who flew over and landed on Elza's shoulder just as she let go of there ears "That's a good weasel...Now then I'll be taking back the-"Elza said but stop when she saw Roger was gone and with the Toon Baby Weasel too.

"What the...No..Roger didn't just...I told him to stay right there and...Oh my Gosh Did Roger Just..."Elza said with wide eyes as Vicky takes out a piece of paper that read 'Well its the Acme Case All Over again but this time its a kidnapping.'

"ROGER KIDNAP MY BABY!"Elza cries out loud for all Toons near by to hear her and Slimy goes over to her and places a hand over her mouth and looks to the Toons "Uhh..she's kidding she really is she is just joking."Slimy said to the toons before they walk away..

Slimy let his hand off of her and glares at her "Listen I know your upset but there is no need to shout about Roger kidnapping a Baby that wasn't even yours.."Slimy said but then was grab by his neck and pulled up to eye level with Elza.

"You Don't understand! I Found that baby in the forest and she was all alone! and not only that she was human at first but then she transform into a Baby Toon Weasel and I don't really want to think about how or why that happen but She is MY Baby for the moment since she is my responsibility! So You are Gonna Help me Get her Back! So take me to the Toon Patrol Right this minute!"Elza said as she drop Slimy and let him fall on to his stomach...

"Fine Fine We'll help you..."he said as he gets up and dusts himself off "come on I know where the Others Are..."Slimy said to her and he lead her with Flasher out of Toontown and back into the human world...

did Roger really kidnap the Baby? or is he being Framed once more? there must be a reason and if Roger is being Framed once again  
than who is the one who is framing Roger this time?

to be continued...

**is Roger being Framed once more? You'll have to wait and find out.**

**Read & Review :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes to Disney **

**Credit for Buzz Lightyear of Star Command goes to Disney**

**Sorry this Chapter is Short but I hope you like it any way**

**all so sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar.**

**enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

as the three walked with out talking to each other they came to a fork in the road..

"Oh Great! Now What Smart Guy? Oh Wait That's Right That is 'Smarty' Your not the Smart Guy are ya?"Elza said to Slimy who looks at her who still has the Toon Vulture Vicky on her shoulder.

"There is No need to snap at me ya know!"Slimy said to Elza who then takes her hand and makes it look like a hand type puppet while having it close to his face "This is What you are doing..."she said to him and making her hand look like it's 'talking' and then she stops it closing it shut before saying "This is What I want ya to do."Elza said to him and his eyes gets all big at this and then he gets angry "Did you just Tell me to Shut up?"Slimy asks her with a angry tone in his voice as she turns her back on him.

"Wow You catch on quickly...Nice Job.."Elza said to him as she turns to face him and Flasher and walks past to the left side of the fork of the road and starts to walk this way.

"Hey! You get back here! You Might be going the wrong way! You Got some Bad Attitude What Gives with that?!"Slimy yells out while following her with Flasher right behind..

"I Have My Reasons...and to tell straight I don't care what ya say 'I'm Bad and That's Good, I will never Be Good, and That's Not Bad and there is No one I rather be than Me...' take those Words to Heart Weasels ya might learn something from it..."Elza said with a sneer and kept walking with the two looking confused and walk after her and Flasher was the first to ask  
"What does that mean? 'Your Bad and That's Good, You'll never be Good and That's Not Bad and there is No one you rather be than you?"Flasher asks Elza who stops in mid step...

"Look I'm Just sorry I snap at ya...its just I been going through some stuff in my life I rather not talk about...and when you said that I had a 'Bad Attitude' The Bad Guy saying at Bad-Anon that they say in one of there meetings...and plus you saying I have a bad attitude kinda made it pop into my head..."Elza said while blushing a little while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bad-Anon? Whats that?"Slimy asks as Elza eyes him like he was not of this Earth before speaking up once more.

"Are you Seriously? Don't Tell me Toontown Doesn't have there own Bad-Anon? seriously its like a place where Bad Guys Talk about there problems and how they feel about there roles of being bad guys and yeah I know it sounds like a type of Support group but that is kinda the point it is and there is no 'evil plans' going on they are only speaking and telling there stories of how they feel and each Bad Guy gives there support...now you get the idea?"Elza said to Slimy and Flasher who look at each other before laughing and all most falling forward it seems but instead they places there arms over each others shoulders as if like a half hug as they laugh.

"Whats So Funny?!"She asks as the two kept laughing."you know what I'm glad we don't have a Bad-Anon at Toontown who would want that kinda thing where all Bad Guys talk about there feelings...Bad Guys Don't Have Feelings its not in are nature."Slimy said as he smirks smugly before Elza rolls her eyes and poke him in the chest "Good or Bad Your Still a Toon and I really don't believe you, Flasher and the other Toon Patrol are as Bad as everyone thinks...besides You Guys could be like Anti-Villains for all know."Elza said as she starts to walk forward once more and the two weasels look confused to each other and started to run over to her and now Slimy was on her right and Flasher was on her left.

"What do you mean by a 'Anti-Villain'...? What is that?"Flasher asks as Elza looks at him in shock "Seriously you guys dont' know?"sh asks them and then they shake there heads no.

"Okay I will explain the best I can here...a Anti-Villain is a Villain who some times acts like a Hero at times and will most likely help there Rivals and show that they aren't as Bad as everyone thinks them to be...as for Anti-Hero's they only save the day for selfish reasons and act more like a Villain than a Hero at times and this can be proved by many Toons perhaps who might not even live in Toontown..."Elza said to them as they look shocked at this "You Mean There are Toons Like that?!"Slimy shouts in question her as she nods her head yes and then Slimy looks to Flasher and grumbles "Why are we the last ones to find this out?"Slimy asks him to which he only shrugs at this.

as the two weasels start to chat a little more Elza looks around and searches for anything that could be a clue to where the toon patrol is at...she was surprise that they were alive but she wont go too much into that...

"I mean how much trouble can the Toon Patrol get into?"she thought to herself as she keeps walking down the dirt road that was mostly full of dirt and rocks...  
there was a yell that came out of no where that cried out "Don't Worry Miss! I will save you from these Weasels!"  
Elza was confused by this and look around for who said that but just then a Toon Hero swoops down and grabs Elza and goes flying up in the air "Hey! Put Me Down!"she screams out loud as Slimy and Flasher ran after the Toon Hero that was none other than Buzz Lightyear of the Cartoon Buzz Lightyear of Star Command "No Can do We Must get you to safety away from those two Weasels...and that means getting this Wicked Vulture away from your person as well..."Buzz said as he grab Vicky off Elza's shoulder and had thrown her to the ground but lucky Slimy caught her and when Elza saw Buzz throw a harmless Vulture who didn't do anything wrong and was just sitting on her shoulder something in her snap...

she glares darkly at Buzz and then she punch him in the face and "Ouch! Miss you don't have to worry I am with Star Command and-"Buzz said but got a kick to inbetween his legs by her and he let go of her in pain and than she tackle him to the ground and had him land back first to the ground and then she started to beat him up.

"Heroes Like you Make me Sick! You Become so Stuck up you gotta think everyone is danger! Well let me tell ya this! Those Three are MY Friends well mostly the Vulture is My Friend and I don't really trust the two Weasels long enough to be my friends yet..."Elza said as she eyed the two weasels to which Vicky was snickering and the two weasels that was Slimy and Flasher yell out "Hey!"

"But that is besides the point...You Shouldn't Think because there walking behind me that they are planning to kidnap me! Just because They play Bad Guy Roles Don't Mean they Are Bad...okay maybe they are bad but still I'm sure there good deep deep down...But any way You had No right to do something like throwing Vicky to the ground! she could of gotten hurt and That My Good sir is unhero like! and if I ever see you do that again and try to 'save' me with out me needing 'saving' I will freaking punch your lights out! so Get out of here and when I see you again You better be Sorry like you mean it!"Elza said as she presses a button on Buzz's suit and causes him to fly off up to the air.

"Teach Him to act all 'Hero' like with me...honestly I didn't even need saving..."Elza said but was surprise by a hug and looks down and saw that Flasher was hugging her "Awwww You Do Care About us!"Flasher said to her with a teasing smile which either means he's joking or he wants to just bug her...she rolls her eyes and places a hand on his forehead and pushes him away from her.

"Yeah Whatever you just keep telling yourself that Flasher...I just Can't stand Heroes like that...couldn't even tell I wasn't even in any danger..."Elza said as she got Flasher to stop hugging her and walk over to Slimy.

"So How long until we reach the Toon Patrol?"she asks him and he looks a head of them and sighs and looks back at her and had a smile on his face with his eyes closed as he put on his arms in the back of his head "No Clue..."He said to which she couldn't help but feel shock at this and she looks from Slimy to Flasher "Remind me to Slap you two over the head later..."she said as she looks back to Slimy and grabs his hand and starts to drag him forward as she walks "Come on You are staying close to me so you can point to which way we need to go! and Flasher keep up and do not fall too far behind! I am not turning around unless needed!"She said to both Slimy and Flasher as Vicky the Vulture flies over and lands back on Elza's shoulder.

to be continued...

**Read & Review **


	18. Chapter 18

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

**Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes to Disney**

**Credit for Disney's Hercules Goes to Disney.**

**[I Only Own My OCs that are Lizette, Devi, Loire, Arabella, Almera, Tamika, Texana, Dallas and Elza that appear in this Chapter.]**

**Sorry for any Misspelling or Bad Grammar.**

* * *

a girl was walking down the street she was caucasian, had blonde hair and yellow eyes...  
she stood around the height of 4'9" her name was Devi and she tended to pull pranks on the so called 'Popular'

"Oh Please..."Devi thought to herself as she cross her arms over her chest and send out a glare as she saw a few 'Popular' Girls walk past her not taking notice of her at all...just as well...cause right now Devi was smirking wickedly and had place each on there backs papers that read out 'I'm a Mean Girl' and 'I may act Popular but in truth I am Really not' and another one that says 'I Pretend to be Nice but really I am a Two Face Girl who Likes to be Mean to Others with out a Good Reason'

Devi knew it was kinda mean but those girls were all ways asking for it and she couldn't help but snicker to herself at this...

"Teach you to make fun of my eyes...You Dumb Broads..."Devi said using the old slang that men would call women...

she love teaching those Dumb Girls lessons about being mean...just last weak she had switch there zit cream with what look like normal can of zit cream but it was full of slugs to which it was so funny when they freak out about it.

it really did serve them right after all and girls like that made her sick to her stomach...

she was heading to the house she lives in with some other girls who were all different like her...

she was the only one who mostly left the house more than the other girls who would have to put on wigs to hide there real hair color and all so put on color contact lenses that could be either brown, green or blue or maybe gray.

there is a reason behind this really...

and you will see cause just as Devi was running through the door some one shouted to her

"Devi! What took you so long to get back from the store? You had us all worried."a Human Girl said as she came out of the shadows and at first she seem normal but when you see her short cyan like light blue hair and dark blue eyes and was caucasian and stood around 5'7" she was different and yes the Cyan Color of her hair was her real hair color.  
"Sorry Loire but I had to take care of some pests while I was heading back here.."Devi said with a mischievous smile on her face to which the other girl sighs at this and shakes her head "You Really Shouldn't Bother with those girls...there not worth the trouble they cause with there little act they pull so just ignore them..."Loire said and before Devi could answer two other girls came into the room both were african american...  
the first girl was named Dallas and had short purple hair and purple eyes and the one next to her was Texana who had aqua blue eyes and sky blue hair.

"Hey You Finally got back and just in time too its getting dark."Texana said with a smile and Dallas walk over to Devi "So Did you get the stuff that we need to make dinner later? after all it is Loire's turn to cook tonight!"Dallas said with a smirk as she looks up to Loire who grumbles as she crossed her arms over her chest "Yeah Yeah You Really Don't Have to Remind me you know."Loire said.

"Oh I think I do..."Dallas said with a giggle an Devi couldn't help but join in the giggle too.

just then another girl came into the room this girl had a more of a long light purple hair color with deep purple eyes and was caucasian.

"Oh Devi Good your back cause I needed to talk to you, Your Teacher Called and said you been acting out and I do believe Almera was there and told you if you keep this up you wont be able to go to the movies this saturday."the girl who said this was named Arabella.

"So What if I been acting out I have a good reason you know..."Devi said as she took a seat on a couch that was blue color.

"Yes Well She sounded upset and you know you really can't keep going around and doing those pranks..."Arabella said with worry and as she was about to say more when a woman came into the room and she had mint green hair and green eyes and had on small glasses that only went up to half to her eyes and her hair was up in a bun.  
she had on mint green lipstick on and her skin was tan.  
"¿Cuál es esto que oigo de que te metas en problemas otra vez jovencita?"The Woman ask and yes this was Almera who was all so at the school to have a meeting with the teachers when she found out what Devi had been up to.

"Don't Give me That 'What's This I Hear About you getting in trouble again young lady?' Those Girls Ask for it! Bunch of Prissy Princesses who act like there better than anyone else cause they think just because there 'Popular' they don't have to listen to anyone and will act like there the 'good girls' when really there nothing more then stuck up-"Devi said but Almera raises her hand up letting it be close inches away from Devi's face to show her to stop talking before moving it away and placing it and her other hand on her hips.

"I understand where your coming from Devi but you can't let those girls get to you...try to ignore them after all the one's there really hurting is themselves...cause the more they act this way the more people will dislike them...so I don't want to hear your getting into trouble again okay...?"Almera said to Devi who grumbles a little before answering her back by saying "Fine I will try...but no promises."Devi said as Almera smirk at this when a girl who was had long aqua hair and aqua eyes and her name was Tamika.

"Loire you got a phone call from your boss at your job says he wants to you to come in and help out."Tamika said to Loire who mumbles under her breath about not getting payed enough for the work she does.

"Fine I'll be there just call him back and tell him I'm heading out...lucky for me I don't have to hide my real hair or eye color with my boss due to the fact he is a Toon...How we all get mix up with Toons in the first place is beyond me..."Loire said as she rubs her forehead with her two fingers before going to get the car keys and heading out the door.

_

at the Cloverleaf Home...

Lizette who use to just go by the short nickname of 'Liz' But decided that maybe she would like to just be called Lizette though would let her friends she made still call her Liz.  
any way Lizette was walking into the leaving room and going to tell the Weasels she's going Christmas Shopping for some gifts for them when she saw Scummy, Ragtag, Twitchy and Crazy watching some credits of a movie and walking over to them she saw a movie case that had the words 'Cool World' on it and looking closer she saw it was empty and then she look to the four weasels and knew what they did and she couldn't help but sigh at this she knew this would happen if she left the alone and they find away to get that movie out...

she took out the movie and place it back in its case and look to Scummy, Ragtag, Twitchy and Crazy.  
"now the stuff in that movie is just 'fake' and the stuff that happen in that movie can't really happen in real life so as shocking as it might be it is impossible for a Toon to turn human like the Toons in the Movie...so I want you to keep that in mind okay...and I guess I can't stop you watching that movie again and being a little curious but I will feel much better that you do not watch it when Devi comes over I have to help her with her home work since her teachers think I will have better luck getting through to her and help her out more with her studies."Lizette said to the four weasels before heading to the door and opening it a little but looks back to them "I'm going out Christmas Shopping so when I bring home your gifts I don't want you to peak at them you got that? now I'm heading out now see you guys later and Oh yeah Crazy Your in Charge Until I get Back."Lizette said to them before heading out the door and shuting it behind her and walking away from her house and heading down the street and heading to the Mall to buy gifts.

_

else where with Slimy and Flasher who were inside a Bar called The Baddie Villain Bar.

Slimy was slapping the bartender repeatedly before stopping and pulling him close his face and his nose touch his

"Okay You I know what you know what you think I know what I know you know so Spit it out and tell me where the Rabbit is?!"Slimy asks the Bartender who was a Toon Dog.  
"I Don't know Nothing I Promise!"the Bartender said as he put his hands up and shaking all over and Slimy huffs at this before shoving the bartender away from him and taking seat and sitting down on the seat that he was standing on while asking the Bartender where Roger was...

him and Flasher weren't able to find the Othe Toon Patrol any time soon so they had to go this case alone and help the Girl get the baby back that she had Roger hold the baby just for a second while she made both Slimy and Flasher give her back The Vulture who she named Vicky...  
but when all that was happening and she finally got Vicky back and was about to get the baby back from Roger she was shocked to see that Roger was gone and so was the baby and that only meant that Roger had took the baby...

Slimy took a big drink of his root beer before sitting it down and glaring at the clear mug that was full of the human drink that was soda that was called Root Beer.

"it doesn't make sense...why would Roger Kidnap a Baby? I mean we know he didn't Kill Marvin Acme all those years ago but that is because it was Judge Doom Who done it so why would Roger do something that goes against his Nature...something isn't adding up and I'm gonna find out what that is."Slimy thought to himself before taking a big gulp of his Root Beer as Flasher was singing on stag in a mic.

Slimy look amused at this and was about to take another drink of his Root beer when he felt some one tug at the back of neck of his jacket and he was now leaning backwards and was now face to face with a annoyed looking Elza.

and for a minute he thought he saw her maroon eyes flash red for a second there.

"What do you think your doing Slimy?!"she asks him and he just narrows his eyes at her before replying "Drinking my Drink whats it look like to you?"Slimy said as she lets go of him and cause him to nearly fall out of his seat but lucky he grab the bar table just in time.

"You Said You were only going to come in here to ask if anyone seen Roger! and here I come in to check up on you two mugs and I find out you been drinking Root Beer instead of asking some one if they seen The Rabbit!"Elza said in anger as she was trying to control herself from slapping Slimy around for not doing his job good enough to find Roger and get the baby back.

"Listen I know your Mad Eliza."Slimy said to which she slaps him over the head "its ELZA! as in El-ZA! at least get that right!"she said with her face a little red and he rubs the back of his head and said under his breath "females..."

"Yeah Okay then 'Elza'...I know your Mad but We are trying the best we can...and yes I did ask a couple of Toons who are all bad guys by the way since this is a Bad Guy Bar if they seen Roger and I even ask The Bartender and he says he don't know nothing or where The Rabbit is...so cool your jets and settle down and relax..."Slimy said leaning his back to the bar table and having one elbow on it while taking a drink of his root beer and having his eyes closed.

Elza wasn't having any of this...she wanted to get answers and she wanted them now and so she look around at all the Disney Villains who were in the bar and settles her eyes on one Villain to get the answers from "Oh I will as soon as I shake the answers out of this guy here..."she said as she walks over to the villain as Slimy eyes open and he nearly spit out his drink when he saw which Disney Villain she was going to...

he shot up and got up off his seat and ran over and now was standing between her and the Villain "Are You Nuts! You Can't Ask him if he seen Roger! you want to Get yourself killed?!"Slimy said with his eyes very wide and his normally calm face looking very worried.

"Slimy you don't have to worry I am only going to ask him to tell me where Roger is...and if he doesn't answer what I want to hear then it will get ugly..."she said as she gently shoves Slimy out of her way before going to the Villain in question who was none other than Hades from the Disney's Movie Hercules and all so the Tv Series of Disney's Hercules too when in the tv series Hercules went to School.

sitting with Hades was Pain and Panic who were fighting over a mug full of root beer and when she came over they stop in mid pull and look over at her and Panic tap on Hades shoulder and he seem annoyed cause his blue fire change into a normal type of color that went all over his body as his eyes seem to narrow as his bared his teeth at him and yell out "What?!"  
Panic gulp before pointing to where Elza is "Uhhh..I think she wants to speak to you Sir..."Panic said before backing away a little as Hades looks over to Elza who was trying to be calm...  
"Well What do we have here? aren't you a little far from home Miss...?"Hades said as Panic went back to fighting over the root beer with Pain.  
"Elza...and I just came over here to ask ya if you seen Roger Rabbit..."Elza said to Hades who was leaning back in his seat and had his fingers together as his elbows was resting on the table and smirking smugly.

"Now What do you want with The Rabbit any way? what business do you have him...?"Hades said with a smug smirk on his face and she glares at him "That is my business and Not of yours so be a 'good' villain and tell me where he is before I loose my temper..."she said to him as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Hades didn't say or do anything at first but then he look like he was biting his lip with his smirk still on his face before he burst out laughing and most of the villains who were there and hearing what was being said between the two started to laugh too.

Hades got up from his seat and put his finger near one of his left eye as if to clean off a 'tear' that could of been made during him laughing and he walk over to her and place a arm around her and having his arm rest of the shoulder "Nice one like you could really do anything that can harm me or anyone else here...like what can a little lady like you do to cause harm to us?"he then remove his arm and walk a little ways away from her and had his arms up a little while other villains walk to him "I Mean Come on! we are villains! there is nothing you can do or say that will make us help ya...so why don't you beat it before you get yourself hurt okay..."Hades said with a smile at first before he had that mad and annoyed look on his face and the other villains had the same.

and what surprise them is when she gave a wicked smirk on her face "Well I guess your right...I can't really do anything to make ya tell me...or maybe I can..."she said and when she says the last part she frown as she snaps her finger and there was a sound that was coming outside the bar door and something shot through the door flying in and it flew over to Elza and landed next to her and you can clearly see it was a Cy-Bug the same kind of Cy-Bug from the Wreck-it Ralph Movie.

the Villains seem scared now and all so nervous too. "How in the world did you get a Cy-Bug?!"Hades asks her as she didn't answer him at first before a toon vulture who was Vicky came flying in and landed on Elza's right shoulder.

"I found the little guy he tried to bite off Slimy's face when we first ran into the little bug."Elza said as the Cy-Bug fly up a little and it was still a baby from the looks of it but knowing how Cy-Bugs are it will most likely get bigger over a hour or so which ever how long it takes for each Cy-Bug to grow depending on the Cy-Bug.

"so you are gonna tell me Where Roger is or else...I'm gonna let this little guy have a little Lunch on all you bad guys and I believe he is very hungry...isn't that right sweetie?"Elza said as she coos at the Cy-Bug who seem to grow a little now to about the size of Pain and Panic and was most likely going to keep growing until it reached a full grown Cy-Bug.

The Cy-Bug was drooling and looking at all the Villains and waiting for the word that it can go a head and dig in.

Hades gulps at this and shakes his head and looks at Elza with narrowed eyes and a frown on his face "You Play Dirty...Normally we would like that but you make it no fun at all...okay I'll tell ya...I Did see Roger and he was holding something in his arms too look like a Baby though there was some one with him too..."Hades said and Elza grab him by the shoulder and pulls him down a little to her eye level "Who Was With Him!? Tell Me!"Elza asks him as he pulls away from her hold and dusts himself off.

"it was Judge Doom...Okay, you happy now?"Hades said as she turn her back on him and was about to walk away when she looks back at him "You Watch Yourselves..."she said to them before looking over to Slimy and Flasher "Come on we are leaving...its clear even though its clear one of them saw Roger it's all so clear they aren't going to say where so we are going to go find some one who will tell us..."She said to Slimy and Flasher as they follow her and the Cy-Bug out the door.

as they left the bar Slimy just had to speak about how Elza handle things in the bar.

"You know that was really dangerous...You could of got yourself killed those guys mean business and they could of hurt you just like" he says but snaps his fingers before finishing "that! and me and Flasher wouldn't be able to stop them!"Slimy said to her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him "You don't have to tell me that I know those Villains could of hurt me but I had things under control as long as I don't show them any fear I'll be okay..."she said to him and he couldn't help but look at her curiously "You were scared?"he said to her and she sighs at this before nodding her head "Yeah I was but I kept in mind on what we have to do and are mission to find Roger and get the baby back...but it looks like we have to deal with Judge Doom too since he was seen with Roger..."Elza said as Slimy's eyes widens at this "Judge Doom is alive!? How is that even possible?! he was Dipped!"he exclaimed in shock and she just shrugged at this. "No Clue but we'll find out the answers soon enough...now come on lets go..we still need to ask around to see if anyone knows where Roger could be now."she said to Slimy and he couldn't help but sighs "Okay But I'm leading the way and I think I know who we can ask where Roger can be."Slimy said as she raises a left eyebrow at this while having her hands on her hips "Oh Really Who?"Elza asks him as he smirks while looking up at her "His Wife..."Slimy said with a wicked smirk on his face.

to be continued.

**Read & Review :)**


End file.
